Omni Piece
by HVulpes2.0
Summary: Instead of gaining a Devil Fruit, Luffy gains another power he has to learn how to us. The power of the Omnitrix!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Eiichiro Oda and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the One Piece or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Omni Piece

An One Piece/Ben 10 crossover

Part One

Fame, Wealth, Power. The man who had acquired everything in this world, the Pirate King, Gold Roger. The Final words that were said at his execution, sent people to the seas. 'My wealth and treasure? If you want it, I'll let you have it. Look for it, I left it all at that place! ' Men now, chasing their dreams, head towards the Grand Line. The world now enters a Great Age of Pirates... and apparently Aliens as well...

We begin our tale, not at the beginning, but further along in the tale.... with a barrel floating in the water. This barrel was floating close to a cruise ship where a formal ball was being held. On the deck were two sailors who were pulled this wooden object up to see what was in it, perhaps a little refreshments for some salty dogs. Yet once on deck, their attention was taken from the container by the sight of a pink pirate ship with it's jolly roger Cannons fire and the barrel is knocked from their hands towards the kitchen.

The container was ignored as a pitch battle between crews of pirate and non-pirate crews. From the chaos emerged a figure which might have been a really ugly woman or... well, a really ugly man. Iron club in hand she began her pillaging of the ship of the wealth. Meanwhile, a pink haired boy in glasses was sneaking into the kitchen. If one was to ask about him, they would learn his name was Koby and he was basically the slave of the pirate captain. We turn to him.

'I gonna be in trouble if I don't get some kind of loot for Alvida. Maybe if I get her what's ever in this barrel, she'll leave me alone for a while.' thought the young boy as he tried to roll the barrel from the kitchen to the pink sheet. This point is the one where he noticed the shadows, looking up he saw the much larger members of the pirate crew.

"So why are you sneaking around here, cabin boy? Trying to keep some of the good stuff for yourself? Didn't your mother teach you to share with your mates? Handy it over, boy." shouted the pirate as he took the barrel. Then he moved to smash open the top of the barrel, only to be stopped by the shattering of the wooden container.

From within the barrel emerged a monster which looked like looked like some kind of plant man. It had five vines which seemed to act as legs and two arms with four-fingered finger-like claws, and around what looked like it's head was what looked to a mouth like collar of plant matter with some yellow thorns as teeth. Strange pods lined the back, with what looked like blue eyes on each of it's shoulders and a single blue eye above it's mouth on it's face. In the centre of it's chest was a black, grey and white object. The whit form an hourglass shape vertically while the grey formed another hourglass in the opposite direction. Everything else was black or black lining for the circular object. On it's head was a yellow straw hat with a red band around the rim.

The plant monster roared as the big, tough pirates ran scared from the 'Barrel Monster' . Koby just stared in shock as his eyes opened as far as they could looking at the beast. Only to notice the white part of the object on the chest to flash red while a beeping sound could be heard. The blare of the crimson flash caused a temporary blindness in the pirate slave as he blinked his way to sight again. Where the monster had been now stood a strange older boy in the same hat, dressed in a vest-like shirt with bare-arms and some kind of shorts rolled up just above his knees. On his feet were sandals of some kind.

The boy smiled a huge grin and asked, "Hello, my name is Monkey D. Luffy. Do you want to get something to eat?"

Moments later...

The stranger had started to eat a number of apples out of a crate, stuffing his mouth with amazing yet twisted skill. The kid in the straw hat asked, "Hey, do you know if we're on a pirate ship?"

"No, we're on a cruise ship being attacked by pirates. Where did you come from and what's with the vine monster?" asked the pink hair boy, curious about the transformation he had seen which had left him stun enough to follow Luffy.

"The ship I was in hit a whirlpool and got crushed. I barely had time to turn into Mr. Vine so I could get into the barrel. Mr. Vine is one of the people I turn into thanks to the Omnitrix on my wrist. How did you get here? " said Luffy with his mouth half-full of apple.

"I was on a ship which was attacked by Alvida's pirates and they force me to decide whether to walk the plank or join the crew. Wanting to live, I joined the crew. I've been the slave of her and her entire crew since then." said Koby as he wondered if he could get something to eat, yet this could be dangerous given the hunger of his 'captain'.

"Don't you have a dream you follow? Cause I'm following my dream, it's the whole reason I came out to the sea... I want to be King of the Pirates! That's my dream, what's yours? " asked the boy as Koby's eyes flashed anger.

'He's just another one of the damned pirates! ' came the instant thought to the one who had endured the torment of those kind of sailors. This caused Koby to explode, "Pirates are good for nothing jerks who need to be locked away from everything and further more..."

This was where he stopped as the ceiling gave way to the ugly woman captain which caused terror in the pink haired boy. The woman spoke in a man-like voice, "This isn't Roronoa Zoro, I would have expected him to hunt some one as famous as me down. You think the way those idiots were running away they might have noticed the difference."

Koby was in fear for life and limb, but after Luffy spoke he was just in fear for life, "Hey Koby, who's the fat lady?"

This was a sensitive subject for the woman as Koby had experience nearly first hand, as the giant iron club of the famed female pirate slammed down where Luffy had been... until the straw hat boy had grabbed Koby and ran from the kitchen cellar to the deck. Only to confront the rest of the pirate crew. The boy just smiled and said, "Time to bring out another me!"

He hit a button on the wrist mounted device on his right arm and the face plate popped up, which he began turning as he dodged attacks. Stopping the twisting, Luffy force the face plate down again and then the changes began. His body became more muscular as his skin turned blood red, hair vanished as eyes split into four solid yellow orbs. A black line moved down his face with a single break in it as a second human sized pair of arms divided from the top pair which were growing to giant size. The finished figure, dressed in red and blue like Luffy's clothes, had to be at least nine feet tall. A deep voice roared out, "Here's Mr. Hand! "

Everyone was a stunned as Koby had been when Luffy had transformed from Mr. Vine, but rage and fear overcame the shock as pirates charged. It seemed this new Luffy seemed to have the advantage as he used his four arms to punch out pirates in all directions. Soon the pirates were standing back as they tried to figure out what was happening.

"I'm an alien man, with the Omnitrix I can become an number of different aliens. It's my mission to find One Piece and become king of not only the pirates... but King of the Space Pirates! I'm looking for a crew right now. Ten people should be enough people to be a crew, right Koby?"

"And you call me fat, you freak of nature. I'm not fat, I'm not ugly. What am I, Koby?" asked the captain as she looked at the pink haired boy.

Koby had been terrified by the pirate captain till the point that Luffy had called her fat without fearing what the effects would be. Something in this caused him to gain a single nerve of bravery and to say, "Not you, you smelly fat and old hag!"

In the shadow on the ship...

The woman in the shadows had slowed, not stopped, her stealing when taking note of the transformation which had occurred before her. An older teen had managed to transform from a human form into some kind of mutant ogre. strangely, it was still wearing the same hat as the boy. Then the little pink haired kid had pissed off the troll-like woman by admitting what she looked like, which wasn't the smartest thing in the world to do if you didn't want an iron rich diet to the skull. The hag had decided to take her anger out on the oni figure, only for the club to be caught in one huge hand.

The same hand somehow managed to crush the solid mace like a over-ripe banana and made a mushed middle in the object as he let go. The oni smiled as he called out "Hand Hand Double Punch!" as two hands on the opposing side of his body to the catcher hand were pulled back and collected into a fist. Two fists of fury landed on the ugly woman's head and gut as she was lunched into the distant horizon.

It was then there was a beeping noise which came from the device on the oni's shoulder as it flashed red. A surge of blinding red light came next as she tried to gain her sense of sight back. Where the oni had been standing, now stood the boy from before. He turned to the recovering pirate scum and asked a question, "Now can anyone help me and Koby get a boat or something? I have to still find a crew."

The pirates of Alvida's crew, acting on fear of the moment, moved to gather the necessary boat. This was the moment the woman decided to take her own leave with her own boat. The bags of Berri on her back were dropped into a small boat when she sailed off to find her next mark. As she moved to the next source of money, there was a brief instant when her boat was close to the one which had been given to the straw hat boy, before the ocean currents and the winds took them away.

'Okay, Nami, that was unusual. Still there's no way I'm going to met Oni Hat anytime in the future. I still have about 7 million Berri to gather before I complete my mission. Got to get moving.' thought the woman as began to make the navigation corrections to find the major sea routes, where all of the plunder could be found.

In a little boat on the ocean...

Luffy was sailing away in the make shift boat he had gained from the Alvida pirates and was thinking on what to do next. Going on his instincts like usual, he asked his companion, "Hey Koby, I told you what my dream is. Can you tell me what your dream is? Is there something you want so much you work hard to get it?"

"It might seem a little strange and I hope not to offend you Luffy, but I always wanted to be a Marine. To put away dangerous pirates so they don't hurt innocent people during their looting. After being forced to join Alvida's crew, I developed an even greater desire to put people like her away for a long time. I also knew as long as I slaved myself for her, those dreams would never come true." said the pink haired boy as he reluctantly brought out the dream which was opposing to the straw hat boy.

"I'll do my best to make sure you can join the Marines, if you promise to work hard at getting stronger. When you come to catch me and place me in jail, I want to have a great fight like those of my hero Gold Roger. I'm still going to have to find a crew... what about that guy the fat lady mentioned? Would he make a great crew member?" asked the boy who would be Pirate King, as his hand reached around to the back of his head for some scratching.

"Roronoa Zoro? He's a famous bounty hunter who captures pirates for the Marines in exchange for money. He was said to be a powerful swordsman who could take down powerful opponents single handily. But I hear that he committed a crime or something which caused a powerful captain of the Marines to imprison him. So you might as well forget to..." started the boy who would be Marine before the other boy commented.

"That's great, he's just the kind of guy I need for my crew. What do you think about making him my first mate?"

"Are you crazy, Luffy? I said he was a pirate catcher, that he's imprisoned by a powerful Marine captain who likely has a hundred hands in his base. How the heck do you think you can even get him free, let alone join your crew?" shouted out Kobey as his faced turned red and seemed to steam with the wraith he felt at being ignored with the information he had given.

"I don't know, but it's half the fun trying to come up with ways for me and my other selves to try to make my dreams come true. Plus you can join the Marines while we're there. Do you know where this Marine base is? Cause I'm lost."

Meanwhile on an island with a large Marine base on it...

A man in a green bandanna was placed in a cross with his hands tied around the arms of the wooden object, his head hanging down as he endured the elements around him. The sun is beating down on the man as he continued to survive breathing during his tortures, as if he was waiting for something. Something to come, some time to come, someone to come. Waiting and fighting the pain.

Later within the tower...

Luffy was confused as he was speaking with one of the people who lived in the village surrounding the marine base, and things were not going as planed, 'So do you know where Roronoa Zoro is? I want to find him."

"I don't want to talk about that trouble maker, just move along and forget about him. I don't want any trouble here." said the shopkeeper who shifting his eyes back and forth.

"I just wanted to know where he was. Could you tell me about the super strong marine captain who has him then? Maybe I can find Zoro by finding him?" said Luffy, expecting the merchant to be more willing to discuss their protector then one who had caused them problems.

"Look, I just don't want any trouble coming my way. So keep your nose out of our business. It would be best if you left this village and head on you way. So get lost, cause I'm closed." said the shop owner as he ushered them out of his building, pushing them more then the two young people were moving themselves.

The door slammed on them as Luffy asked one last question, "You're closing, but it's still morning?"

"So I guess it's time for me to go to the marine base for basic training. You want to walk there with me or are you going to avoid it given your dream?" said Koby as he looked at the taller teen. Luffy got a look on his face which was either very thoughtful or completely blank of all thought processes.

"Yup, I'm going to the marine base too!" said the boy who would be pirate king. It was this comment which brought the dark and pink haired boy to the complex of the world government defenders.

Koby was getting a feeling of both joy of reaching the first step of his dream and saddness for leaving his first real good friend after all of his suffering. So it was with a hard effort to hold back the tears when he was about to say his good-byes to Luffy... only to see the transforming boy started to climb the walls of the fort.

"Luffy, you idiot!" complained Koby as he followed the straw hat and climbed the wall. In the centre of what looked like a training field was a man tied to a wooden cross. Koby made the simple connection this was Ronoroa Zoro, as he began to ask the question in his mind of what Luffy was going to do next.

It was then he noticed the girl coming up beside them, on what looked like a ladder. She then continue to the top of the all and pulled up the ladder to use on the other side. She then ran in front of the man on the wooden structure, and started to speak. She said in a happy voice, "Mr. Zoro, I made you these rice balls for you to eat. I wanted to thank you for all of the help you gave me, so I made these rice balls with my whole heart."

It was within moments that a young man in a well-tailor suit. He was skinny and long limbed with light coloured blond hair in the shape of an oval in his head. His suit was violet in coloured with white shoes on his feet, which made him look like a young rich man then a marine member. He was followed by a large number of marines in their traditional sailor suits He moved forward to the young girl in front of them.

He snatched one of the rice balls and spoke, "I don't think he wants this right now, if he wants to keep to our deal. So I think I'll take this into my possession for now."

With this he took a bite out of the rice ball and began to chew for a few seconds before spiting out the rice ball bite. He began to yell loudly at the young girl, "This ball stinks. What kind of idiot uses sugar in a rice ball instead of salt?"

He then took the rest of the rice balls she had made and with the one in his hand, threw them to the ground as he stomped them into a dirt mush. Then he growled to the marines around him, "Get her out of here and out of my sight!"

He turned around and left with most of the marines as a couple of them remained to take the young girl out of the base as well as her ladder. Once everyone was out of the courtyard, Luffy made his move and jumped down on to the ground. He moved quickly to the place that Zoro was hanging around and asked, "Hey, Zoro? How would you like to join my pirate crew? I can just untie you and we can get out of here..."

"I'm not going anywhere and I'm not joining any pirate crew. So you better not untie me or you'll be sorry. I plan on surviving being hung up here just to spite that moron Helmeppo. If you want to help me, you can pass me that rice ball. It would be a shame to let Rika's hard work be for nothing." said the man on the cross weakly as he looked at the younger man.

Luffy nods and picks up the flattened pieces of rice ball and feeds some of it to Zoro as the man chews them with some enjoyment, not matter how it had been spoiled. Koby was looking at the sight before him and could have sworn he saw Luffy smile. The transforming boy returned to the wall and climbed up it to where his pink haired friend was.

"Koby, I think it time for us to get out of here. There's a little girl I want to talk to there." said straw hat as he dropped to the other side and stared to walk.

The girl had returned to town when Luffy and Koby stumbled on to her. She was a brown haired girl with pigtails. With deep dark eyes, she was staring at them when Luffy asked, "Hello, Rika? I just wanted to tell you that Zoro loved your rice balls. Can I ask you a question about Zoro? Is he as evil as they say he is?"

"Mr. Zoro is not an evil man, he's a hero." spoke up the little girl in a firm, even angry voice. Even after a little smile as she learned that Zoro loved her cooking, even with it's little mistake.

"Then why do the marines have him stuck up like that?" continued the straw hat.

"It's started like this..."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Eiichiro Oda and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the One Piece or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Omni Piece

An One Piece/Ben 10 crossover

Part Two

"It happened one day when Zoro was in this restaurant, having a meal as a man walked into the room. It was Helmeppo, the captain's son and the same man who teased Zoro with my rice ball. This time he had brought in something dangerous to everyone, his dog... or should I say wolf since it was more wild animal then anything else. It was growling and howling while snapping at people as if it was trying to take a bit out out of anyone it could reach.

It was then the leash broke with the wolf getting loose and ready to attack. Zoro took a moment to knock out the wolf with one of his swords before turning it on to Helmeppo, saving everyone in the place from an animal attack. He then told off the captain's son and knocked him down, telling Helmeppo he was an idiot and would pay if he tried it again.

Helmeppo did nothing then other then running home to daddy. Once home, he got all of the Marines he could so he could arrest Zoro as well as everyone in the restaurant. Likely so they couldn't tell the story of him getting beaten up by a bounty hunter. He said they had commited treason and were to be executed for threatening a superior, but I think this was just to get Zoro to do what the meanie wanted. Cause the swordman made a deal with the slimeball that he could be arrested instead.

Then came the deal that if Zoro could go without food and water for a month while on the cross rig, he would go free." commented Rika as she finished the story for all of them to hear. They had walked with her as she headed back to the restaurant where it all started from what she told them.

In the eating establishment was the man in the purple suit who was the captain's son. He was talking to a number of the people inside, "I can wait for tomorrow so I can kill... execute that treasonious pirate hunter for insult... for commiting crimes against the world government. Bet he's really a pirate pretending to be a bounty hunter, I could get a reward when he gets the noose. Don't want to waste the bullets on that piece of crap."

Koby was watching Luffy who had been emotionally involved with the story, his head strangely shaded by the straw hat he wore. He keep on walking, changing direction so he was heading to the location of the Marine's child. Without warning a fist smashed into the face of the rude blond man, one connected to a body and a head wearing a straw hat. All noise stopped. A hand grabbed the shirt of the man and dragged him from the table to the street outside. Helmeppo landed hard, taking moments until he got to his feet.

"You're deadmeat. My father is going to send you to the gallows, then I'll feed what's left to my dogs. Hear that dogmeat?" said the man in purple as he began to run off to the base.

"Luffy, what are you doing? What have you done? Are you out of your mind?" asked Koby as he started to freakout with anger.

At the base...

A stone statue of a muscular man with an axe for a right hand and a jaw made of metal was being raised up on the top of the Marine base. Looking on was the identical man, dressed in a sleeveless dark blue shirt and pants of a light blue with stripes the same colour as the shirt. He was blone with a sleeveless caot of a pale blue with red inner trim and lapels, with blue and gold tassled shoulder pads. He also was wearing combat boots.

The man in the violet suit, who could have passed as a younger twin, ran up to him. Pantting for a moment, the man spoke, "Daddy, some criminal attacked me at the restaurant again. You have to arrest him and have him executed like Zoro."

A mean left hook slammed into the face of the younger man, as the older man spoke, "You're worthless, you know that? Getting beaten twice within a two month span. I should just let you get your licks until you can man up and fight back. But this is going to reflect badly on me with the rest of the villagers and I can have that, can I? So can you tell me who this idiot who dare strike at a Captain's son is?"

"It was a guy on a straw hat with shorts and a sleeveless shirt, he was also wearing sandels and had some kind of weird thing on his wrist. I didn't get the greatest look at him, since he just snuck up behind me and pop me one by surprise. I think his hair was black or brown. He must be out of his mind, maybe he's criminally insane psychopath who attacks people for no reason. Who knows how many people he has killed... or eaten? He's mad blood-drinking, brain-eating mass murder who wants to kill everyone here at the Marine base. Cause it's the only source of law and justice in the area so if he can bring it down he can build a fortress of crime and evil. He's a pirate, daddy, I bet you he's a pirate!" explained the man-child as he expanded on what he had been saying, letting his mouth run away as he could convince his father of the worse of a man who had the most limited encounter with Helmeppo.

Meanwhile...

Luffy was once again on the wall of the Marine base as he hopped over the bricks and mortar so he could get next to Zoro on the wooden structure. He steps behind the pirate hunter and started to untie him which provoked a responce from the green haired man. He spoke weakly, "What do you think you're doing? Leave me alone. I have to stay here and..."

"Helmeppo is going to execute you tomorrow. You have to leave now." Luffy said as he tried to untangle the knots as he hoped he wouldn't get his rope mixed up.

"I can leave without fighting then and I can fight without my swords. You have to get my swords back and I can help you. Help these people. They're in Helmeppo's room as trophies, or that is what he told me." said the man tied up as he moved a little with his loosened ropes.

"Okay, be back in a second." replied Luffy as he turned to his wrist and activated the Omnitrix. He cycled through the number of creatures within the device before setting on the one he wanted.

"Omni Omni Mr. Ray!" cried out Luffy as he triggered the transformation, changing his human body for one more alien. His arms gained a flap of skin like a bat but while keeping his arms and hands. He gained a tail as his hands and feet took on claw like nature, green eyes and red skin with black stipes as the face remained on his chest. He also had yellow horn like structures and a mouth of white teeth in a shape similar to a shark, an upside grin like form. On his head with the horn-like things sticking out was a yellow straw hat with a red band.

"Time for some Omni Omni Super Flying." said Luffy as he took to the sky and flew to the roof of the Marine base. The straw hat made a mistake with his flying as he forgot to slow down and was going to crash into the statue which had just been put up. With a last second move, he shot twin light beams from his eyes and blew up the statue into rocky sharpnel.

"What the hell are you and what have you done to my statue? You'll pay for that with your life, Freak! Get him! " said said the man with the iron jaw as he pointed with the axe-hand.

"Okay, tell me where your room is and where Zoro's swords are. " asked the alien boy as he drag the captain's son after him.

The marines around him echo with, "Yes, Captain Morgan! "

A burst of speed was the answer from straw hat, as he flew and picked up Helmeppo before moving into the base.

Elsewhere..

"So that's the whole story, Helmeppo is going to kill you, Luffy and me are trying to free you. Luffy wants to make you his first mate for his pirate crew and I wanted to be a Marine, so that's why were's here." answered Koby as he untied Zoro as well as displaying the expertise with knots of a sailor, pirate or Marine.

While this was happening, Koby could have sworn he saw a redheaded woman running around the Marine base with a huge bag of something.

Back with Luffy...

Luffy finally got to the room of the captain's son and dropped the idiot he had been carrying, taking in the sight of the expensive room filled with wealthy touches like a four posted bed. He then noticed the trio of swords and figured that one of them had to be the sword of Zoro, the question crossed his mind, 'Which one is his and which ones are not? Better take them all so Zoro can choose the one he wants.'

The manta ray like creature lifted all three swords in his hands, and flew out of the window so he could land in the courtyard with Zoro and Koby. He noticed the Captain there with a group fo marines with guns all pointed at the pink and green haired males. The order was given, "Soldiers, when I are ready, fire and send the two of them to hell. Fire!"

Luffy was already above them when he used the secrets he had gained to shift from Mr. Ray to Mr. Diamond. His body transformed into a being of greenish crystal of huge size and a sense of strength. Bullets hit the crystal and caused them to chip off of the body, yet every piece was soon repaired with more of the greenish crystal as the metal slugs were deflected.

Zoro turned to the creature and looked at him before asking in shock, "What are you? "

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to be King of the Pirates! " was the answer the bounty hunter got.

The marines were shocked at the ability of this man of crystal to take their bullets at the close ranger they were at and continue to exist, if not remain at his peak form. In reaction they kept on shooting their guns at the figure hoping for one bullet to harm or kill the being. They kept on firing until their guns ran out of their metal slugs which left their guns useless for more then clubs.

"He must be some kind of devil fruit user, so we just have to find a way around the power of the fruit's demonic power." shouted the Marine Captain as he looked the crystal humanoid for a weak spot.

"What kind of fruit turns you from a human to a flying manta ray to a crystal man, Luffy?" asked Zoro as he tried to understand the strange man before him.

"I didn't eat a devil fruit, this is something better and different then that. It's the power of the Omnitrix, the coolest thing in the world and it takes on great adventures. Even if I fail at becoming Pirate King, which I won't, it still gives me options for fun adventures and new dreams. Oh yeah, I forgot. Which one of these are yours? I could tell which one of them was taken from you." said the diamond man as he turned his back and took the swords he had been carrying.

"All three of them are mine, my style is that of the three blades. I need them to fulfill my vow, my ambition, my dream." said the bounty hunter as he reach for the trio of sharp objects.

"I'll give them to you and you can become my first mate, and I will do my best to make your dreams come true. That's a promise you can count on! " said the would be king as he passed the blades to his new first mate.

"You better, because if you come between me and my vow, I will kill you. I will not die until my promise has been finished. " Zoro took the trio which took their places in both ands and his mouth. With quick motion of his twin hand blades, the old wooden cross was sliced into pieces.

"Don't just stand there and act like the idiots you are, attack them now! " cried the Marine Captain as his axe hand chopped the air in a motion to mimic the lethal blow he wanted.

"Omni Omni Diamond Lift! " cried out Luffy as the marines were lifted up by sudden pillar of the same crystal which composed Mr. Diamond. This left most of the Marines several feet in the air as well as removed from the battlefield.

This caused the captain to rage at the turning of table, and reacted by taking off his blue coat. He told everyone who was in the yard with him, "I'm Captain Axe Hand Morgan, a man who has taken down the most dangerous pirates. I'm going to take you down personally demon user, unless your a weak coward."

"I keep telling everyone one, I'm not a devil fruit user. I am going to fight you and kick your butt. " said Luffy as his stone body began a charge at the other captain. The alien boy begins to shoot out crystal darts from his fingers or it should be said from what had been his fingers. Those fingers becoming sharpened and launched from the hand even as the fingers grew back from where they broke off. The marine leader responded by using his axe hand to bat away the darts. By then the Diamond-Luffy was upon him, an arm turning into a bladed sword like structure which ran the length of his arm.

Steel axe and crystal sword began to dance as the two captains did their best to take the other down with their own weapons. They continued to faint and slash to gain the upper hand with the other, which seemed to have been gained by Morgan as he slam down hard on his axe hand so Luffy's sword arm was sliced off. The omnitrix wielder just smiled as he grew back the arm into the same shape it had been by addition of more of his stoney mass. Luffy countered this by turning his sword into a giant mace hand which was swung against the one handed Morgan, knocking him to the ground and into a weak position before Luffy.

"So do you give up yet or do I have to stop holding back?" asked the crystal man as he looked down at Morgan.

"Stop right there, whatever you are. I don't think you want to do it with what I got." said the familiar voice of Helmeppo, the captain's son. They all turned to see the coward holding a gun to the pink haired Koby's head, which was obviously a threat to stop what he had been doing or have Koby killed or harmed.

"I don't care if you kill me, if it means I won't stand in the way of Luffy's dream. So go ahead and shoot." cried the marine wannabe, as he looked to the friend who rescued him from slavery. Luffy turned his back and got ready to take down the man in violet, he sense something behind him. Still Koby was more important as Luffy formed crystals in the barrel of the gun as he also formed a rock out of his hand and shot this out as well. Behind Luffy, the now standing Morgan swung his axe.

The axe hand never made it to it's target as Morgan was flung away by the slash of the trio of blades in the hands of Zoro, while Helmeppo was knocked away by the stone shot from the crystal man. Morgan fell onto his back as he was knocked out from the strength of the attack. Zoro, Koby and the de-transformed Luffy were al surprised when the Marines dropped their weapons and began to cheer at the change of events. The sailors were yelling out their joy at the defeat of their captain.

No one knew it, but a orange haired woman had been digging into the base for treasures and maps for locating such. She had just gotten to the place where the marines kept their most important map, but it had been replaced by a note from a person named Buggy. The note stated this person had taken the map already, which left the woman frustrated. She decided to react by looting more of the marine base.

Later...

Luffy and his two new friends were in the restaurant with the little girl and her mom, eating their fill of a meal made in their honour. The little girl Rika asked Luffy, "Where are you going to next?"

"I'm going to the Grand Line to find One Piece so I can be King of the Pirates! " camed the transforming boy, as he continued to pack it away. He never noticed the look of terror in the pink head's face as the boy began to speak.

"The Grand Line is the most dangerous place in the world, which is why it's called the Pirate's Graveyard. 'Cause of all of the pirates which lost their lives looking for One Piece and failing. Do you really think you can make it pass all of the dangers there?" asked Koby as a sense of doubt crossed his mind.

"Doesn't matter, I'm going to make it to One Piece!" said the captain of his own dreams as he chow down on some meat.

"How many people are in your crew, captain? " asked Zoro as he looked to the man he had become connected to.

"There's you and me, so about.. two. If you look out the window, you can see my boat. It's the small one out there." said the straw hat wearing man as he continued with what he was doing.

It was then that the Marines stepped into the restaurant and were looking for something. They all turned to the trio at the table as their leader spoke, "I'm Lieutenant Ripper and I would like to thank you for you help in getting rid of Morgan and his cruelty... but I am going to have to ask you to leave the island since you're pirates. We should be arresting you, but all of us have suffered under Morgan we have decided not to report you being here. You are going to have to leave as soon as possible."

"Well, we should be ready to get out of your hair. Right, Luffy? " asked Zoro as he looked to his captain, who responded with a belch and a nod.

Lieutenant Ripper looked at Koby and asked, "Isn't he with you, isn't he a pirate?"

"Not unless you count his time with Alvida as her slave..." started Luffy, not understanding things. Koby was reacting with anger as any hint of piracy in his background would remove him from consideration of being a Marine. This was transmitted by way of a rage filled punch at the transformer, raising a bump on the straw hat's head.

"I guess he's not with you, so he can stay. The two of you are to leave as soon as you're able. So, men, move out." said Lt. Ripper as he began to leave.

"Wait, sir. If it's alright, can I join the Marines? It's always been my dream to be an officer in the service." said the pink haired Marine wannabe as he decided to act on his wish.

"We're always looking for good recruits. Follow us to the base and you can sign up with the rest of the men." said Lt. Ripper as he smile at the boy's excitement at joining.

Moments later...

Luffy and Zoro loaded themselves into boat as they set sail to the Marine saluting the pirates. Koby also saluted as he called out, "We'll meet again, as a Marine meeting a Pirate. Then I'll use all of my strength against you Luffy! "

Luffy smiled and said, "Not if I use my strength against you first! "


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Eiichiro Oda and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the One Piece or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Omni Piece

An One Piece/Ben 10 crossover

Part Three

Zoro was floating in the tub with his captain, neither of them knowing how to navigate the oceans they were in. The wind picked up and caused the strange boy's straw hat to lift up and fly away, only for the black hair boy to scramble after it. Zoro caught it with ease before it got to far, but asked upon it's return to the owner, "What's so special about this hat?"

"It's my treasure! I goes back to...

Seven years earlier...

The Bar was filled with pirates as young Monkey D. Luffy watched with great interest. A red haired man was making fun of Luffy by saying, "You're a little short to be a grown up yet kid, so you might want to enjoy it while you can."

"I got a kid his age, still running around..." said the man that Luffy had learnt was named Yasopp, one of the red haired man's crew. The red haired man was named Shanks and was the captain of these pirates, wearing a straw hat with a red band.

They were interupted by a man running in the bar by kicking the door down shouting, "Give me all of the sake you have, give it to me now!"

The female bartender by the name of Makino said to him, "All of the sake is with the Captain and his crew."

"If you want a bottle, then you can have it." said Shanks as he handed a bottle to the man, only to have the newcomer smash it.

"I'm a wanted man with eight million beli on my head, I don't have time for any of your games." said the man as he stormed out of the bar in a hurry, causing the pirates to laugh.

"Why didn't you fight him, Shanks?" asked the young Luffy as he looked at the captain.

"Not worth the time to fight unless you have to." replied Shanks as he returned to the party.

Luffy decided to get back at Shanks for being a coward and headed to the box the pirates were protecting. He snuck up on it and was not seen by anyone as he took the box before openning it, before someone out of the young black haired boy's sight shouted, "What are you doing?"

Luffy jumped as the box closed and launched into the air, before the box was caught by Shanks. Luffy had only just seen a purple, swirly fruit inside before he lost it. Yet Shanks went to Luffy and looked him in the eye, "This is the Gomu Gomu fruit, which has the power to make you a rubber man if you eat it. Yet it also robs you of the ability to swim forever. We were just trying to decide if we would keep it or sell it for profit, and whom would eat it if we kept it. I don't think it would be a good idea for you to eat it right now. Better to eat regular fruit to get big and strong."

Luffy listened to this as Shanks moved the box to inside his coat.

Later that night...

Luffy was looking at the stars and making a wish, 'I wish I was strong enough to be a pirate right now, to kick the butt of anyone who comes between my dream. I wish for the strength to make my dream come true, to be king of the pirates and protect my friends."

The young ten year old was watching the stars shooting down, when he saw one landing close to the Earth before a huge explosion occurred in the distance. The wide eyed boy figured that if seeing a shooting star granted you a wish, catching one would be even better. He rushed to the site of the landing, noticing the trees uprooted and a gash on the earth. He walked into the up turned earth to find the shooting star, which looked like a metal sphere. As he tried to approach and touch the star, it opened up and revealed some kind of band like a bracelet. Which then jumped at the right hand which was still hovering over the metal star and stuck itself upon his wrist.

Luffy over reacted instantly by trying to get it off by biting and yanking it, only for nothing to happen... until he pressed a button. This caused the round face of the bracelet to rise and twist from an hourglass shape into a diamond with some kind of monster's shadow on it. He pressed down on the face and there was a flash of green light, then Luffy felt a sudden change in the temperture as he felt cold.

Back on the boat...

"That's how I discovered my new forms, starting with Mr. Flame. Didn't know where the thing had come from at first, but I learnt all about it during the adventures after it." said Luffy as he looked at the object on his wrist.

"But that doesn't explain the straw hat..." said Zoro as he wanted to hear that part of the story.

"It happened like this..."

Back into the past...

Luffy had just lucked out at discovering the time out feature of the object, and had only managed to make some small fires before sucking the flames back into his body as instinct. He was walking home to figure out what to do next, when he spotted the man who had barged into the bar as well as some other tough men. The alien boy was about to change his direction when he found himself surrounded, with men on either side of him.

He was about to use the new device to get himself out of the mess when he was lifted by the arm it was on. The man smirked as he looked at Luffy, "Look what we have here boys... looks like a squirt with some kind of new jewelry on his arm. Why don't you just handed it over?"

While Luffy and the bandit's attention were distracted, the bartender Makino was watching and began to run in silence to get help. At this time, Luffy was trying to tell the bandits the bracelet would not come off him. They refused to believe him... until they started to lose knives and other blades trying to cut the object off. Finally the bandit leader took a moment to think before saying, "This thing must be valuable to stay on the wrist like this, but I wonder if it would stay on the wrist of the arm it was one was cut off? It might just pop off then, right boys?"

Luffy was nervious at the thought of losing his arm and his cool new tool, but a voice stopped everyone as it came out of nowhere. It said, "Stopping what you are doing might be the best option for the lot of you. Try to make the smart choice..."

The bandits regrouped themselves as Shanks and his crew came into view. A bandit pointed a gun so it was aim between the eyes of the captain before saying, "Don't move or you'll be getting a new breathing hole."

The second the last word exited the mouth of the gun bandit, he feel down to the ground as a bang exploded in the air. Lucky Roux had claimed another victum with his sharpshooting skills, while at the same time still eating a giant rack of meat. Shanks just smiled with a deadly edge to it as everyone of the bandits gasped and said, "We're pirates, facing danger is a career requirement. I still say stopping what you are doing is the best plan. Are you listening this time?"

The bandits didn't listen as they charged Shanks, only to run into Ben Beckham who was Shank's first mate. With a long rifle at the ready, he prepared to... club the bandits with the iron rod. They entire charge of men were taken down in seconds. Higuma the bandit leader took this moment to drop a smoke bomb andrun for his boat, while grabbing Luffy. As he reached the boat, he chucked the you boy into the water.

Luffy seemed to react on his gut feelings as he trigger the transformation with the watch, and then flash green. Higuma laugh as the boy seemed to sink under the waves, not noticing the gain sea beast arriving behind him... at least not until he was swallowed alive by the monster. The Monster then turned and went after it's next target, Shanks who had dived after the lost Luffy. The beast was about it bite Shanks, when it started to scream!

From below the water came a humanoid sea monster with sharp teeth and a dangling light from it's forehead. Black, green and greyish blue were the most common colours on the beast. Shanks was shocked a little when it asked in a deep voice, "Are you alright, Captain Shanks? It's me, Luffy! Also sea beasts taste like raw meat, kinda beefy and fishy at the same time. Maybe some chicken in it as well."

"Okay, you're either Luffy gotten into some kind of weird adventure... or Lucky Roux. Only the two of them would think about what kind of meat that Sea Beasts taste like. I'm guessing there is a great story about this. Do you need help, Luffy?" asked Shank as he watched the fishman attack the beast, making bites out of it and scratching the heck out of it. The beast started to turn from the free lunch and move to the open ocean, where there is less pain in the butts... flukes, neck, face, back...

Back on the boat...

"It was a about a week after that when Shanks and his crew had to leave for their adventure, but enough time for them to help me out in learning how to use my new ten friends. Overtime I added more friends to the Omnitrix, which I found out about during another adventure with a Mr. Diamond.

But before Shanks left, I told him that I would become a pirate and go on a great adventure. I might even be the Pirate King when I was done. Shanks just laughed and handed me his straw hat, and told me to return it when I was a great pirate. So I can let anything happen to the hat until I make it to One Piece, cause if I find that I will be the greatest pirate in the world.

This was just one of my adventures, since holding the Omnitrix brings a lot of them. It's part of the reason I like it so much." said the boy in the straw hat as he looked at the sky.

"I wonder what they did with the devil fruit. A thing which can turn you into rubber man could be very valuable, even with the draw back of never being about to swim again. And..." Zoro looked and saw a flash of green light as Mr. Ray appeared then took to the sky after the little pink bird.

Zoro stoppped and groaned in frustration, paddling after the idiot in an monster's body. He soon caught up with a couple of pirates dressed weirdly. They looked at the boat Zoro was in and rushed at it. They were yelling at Zoro, "Give us the boat and maybe we won't leave you to the sharks."

"Really, I think you might want to rethink that." said Zoro as he drew his two swords and the last one was in his mouth already.

About ten minutes later...

The pirates were rowing the boat as Zoro reclined, as they moved the boat some where they could walk on solid earth. One of the new men were speaking, "You're going to be sorry you messed with us. We're part of of Buggy's crew, he's the most powerful pirate in the Eastern Blue. He's eaten a rare devil fruit which has given him an unbeatable power.

The bird at that time was flying over a nearby town, as an orange headed woman was running from a group of pirates. Gun shots ring out as they are aimed at Luffy who was flying after the bird. Luffy dropped and landed in front of the young woman and said, "That was interesting. Anyone tell me where I am?"

The orange haired woman spoke up fast, "Thanks for coming in boss. I have the map like you asked for. I'll take it back to the ship and you take these loser down."

Thr girl was gone before Luffy could even react with a "What?" leaving the boy to face the gang of goons before the straw hat boy. He turned to them only to see them advance on him with menace... before a green flash occured, replacing Luffy with Mr. Hand. The sudden clapping of all four of the hands created a great boom which launched the men into the air far away from them. The Luffy returned to human form to look for the strange girl.

The girl showed up from where she had been hidding around one of the houses in the village as she spoke, "My name is Nami. I could really use someone of your skills to help me with my business dealings. Looking for a job?"

Luffy looked at the girl and noted her appearance. She wore some short skirt with circle like designs on the side of them to the legs, a belt holding them up. She had a white blouse with a blue stripe covering up her upper arms completely. She was wearing leather boots as well. She ws thin in build, but had some curves to her.

"Nope. My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I was just looking for some meat. Why did you tell those guys I was your boss?" asked Luffy, as his stomach growled at the word meat.

"I'll treat you to some lunch as I explain." said Nami as she took him to one of the buildings.

Much later...

"I guess this is what Shanks means by there being no such thing as a free lunch." said Luffy as he sat in a cage on Buggy the Clown's pirate ship. He had lunch with Nami which was mostly meat for Luffy, as the woman explained she would stop at nothing to collect a hundred million beli. Lufy had asked if that was why she had stolen the map, but it turned out Nami was a navigator. Given this info, Luffy started to ask her to join his pirate crew given they had need of one. Turns out she hated pirates, which explained why she had tied him up. It didn't explain why she had handed him over to Buggy.

But now Buggy was throwing a party as Nami returned the map she stole. Leaving Luffy clueless, and hungry over the meat being displayed. There was always room for meat, which is why Luffy turned into Mr. Brain and slipped out of the ropes. Then hoped out of the cage to where the meat was being displayed for eating. Luffy had turned into a small alien who was measured in inches with grey skin, huge eyes with horizontal pupils and a black stripe in the middle of his face. His hands were oversized as was his feet, and his teeth were pointy sharp. On his head was a tiny straw hat.

'Good thing Mr. Brain is small, which means the meat is bigger!' thought Luffy as he watched the clown captain roll out a giant cannon and it's huge ball, a ball which reminded Luffy of someone he was. Buggy fired the ball at the houses in the town, crushing a row of houses.

"Alright, now it's time to fire the prisoner from the cannon with a Buggy Bomb!" cried the clown as all eyes turned from the party to the... empty cage! For one minute everyone blinked their eyes, before the shock was shaken off.

"What kind of treachery is this? Is this some kind of scam to make off with my treasure, girl? Maybe you would like to have a ride on the Buggy bomb. Men, shove her into the cannon!" said the red noised captain as his men moved to do this.

Luffy instantly used his transformation powers to become Mr. Lizard. Mr. Lizard was a eight foot brown skined lizard with feet like an elephant if they had claws. It's hands were human like with claws of their own as well as being huge, his head was more lizard like then human in shape. On his chest was the Omnitrix symbol and on his head was a straw hat. Luffy roared as he moved to protect the woman who had betrayed them. She was just out of reach and time was running out with the cannon being lit, so Luffy did the obvious thing... increase his length by growing.

He picked her up with his enlarged form while his second hand tried to put out the fuse, or it would have had it not smashed the cannon's backside with his increased strength. The answer was clear, "Oops, I think I can fix that. Or I would if you didn't try to hurt Nami here."

Nami seemed to be in a little shock as she tried to figure out what had happened. Luffy figured she might have seen him as Mr. Ray, but guessed he had been wrong. Which was made more apparent when she started to scream. It was in this chaos of screaming girls and panicing pirates, where Zoro popped up on the boat with swords in their places.

"Why am I getting the feeling that promising to be your first mate is going to kill me? So what is happening here?" said Zoro as he looked at the giant lizard with the bracelet symbol on his chest.

"Zoro Roronoa, the famous pirate hunter! You're here to collect the fifthteen million beli bounty on my head for all of my powerful pirating activities. If I take you down though, I not only save my own hide but I also increase my infamy with an increase to my bounty. Time to die, Zoro!" said Buggy as the Clown attack the 'former' pirate hunter.

This was how Zoro was facing a man with red lips, a huge round red nose and a crossbones painted on his forehead. His hair was a bright blue and pigtails could be popping out of the his orange captain's hat, the hat holding his trademark Skull and Bones. Stripe shirt and stockings, blue pants as he also a red over coat over his shoulders. Oversized brown shoes and white gloves on his hands.

Zoro reacted with instant training as he used his trio of blades to slice and dice Buggy into more managable pieces. As he fought, Zoro felt the surprise hit of a point in his side. From the ground where the piece of Buggy lay, they flew up and remerged back into the rightful place they took on the body. This included the hand which had stabbed him in the side with a dagger. Buggy was now there whole and sound, ready to fight.

"Guess you never hear of the Bara Bara Fruit? One of the rarest devil fruits, it allows me to seperate my body at any point. I've trained myself to divide my body at the point a slashing weapon like a sword is about to hit me. It makes me an unbeatable pirate which allows me to become the most powerful pirate in the Eastern Blue. I can also control all of my parts, which means I can attack my enemies from behind with no fear of damage to myself." said Buggy as he laughed at the wounded Zoro.

"You're nothing but a big coward with a big red nose. Hitting someone from behind is one of the lowest thing you can do, making you a failure as a pirate!" said Luffy as he looked at the gradually shrinking captain, as anger caused the lizardman to grow.

"But all pirates fight that way because they're all cowards." said Nami as she tried to stay up in the enlarging alien's grasp. It didn't help that Buggy had thrown a knife against the brown monster, only for it to be caught in the teeth of the creature. Caught and smashed into steel splinters as teeth stronger then metal mashed against each other.

Zoro took this moment to rush Buggy again for an attack, as a sword sliced through the clown's midsection. Buggy's top flew up hight, high enough for Zoro to slip between it and the legs. Using forward momentum, Zoro burst on through until he was next to the cannon with Luffy. Zoro turned to Luffy and said, "I was thinking of firing this, but it seems to be out of order... Luffy. Any idea how we're going to get out of this one?"

Luffy shrunk down to eight feet and then smiled as he answered Zoro.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Eiichiro Oda and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the One Piece or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Omni Piece

An One Piece/Ben 10 crossover

Part Four

Luffy did what no one expected, he lifted the huge Buggy Ball Cannon and threw it at the Buggy Pirates. The weight of the cannon caused the floors of the ship to burst from the strain as it sank into the ship. It continued to fall into the ship as Luffy changed again into Mr. Ray and tried to lift the two friends of his into the air. It was not easy with the weight, but Luffy was trying his best. So he left them behind as there was soon a water sprout coming from the point where Luffy had thrown the cannon.

Luffy could feel the draining of energy from Zoro as they flew, with the green haired man becoming more and more like dead weight. Luffy was still trying to figure out if any version of himself might have something to help with the wounded swordsman. Beams of green light shot out of Mr. Ray's tail to give extra speed to the alien pirate, making them move quicker to the mainland. Luffy ran out of juice in front of a pet store as he transformed into his human form. As Nami tried to see what she could do for Zoro, Straw Hat Boy laid down panting out his breath... as a nearby dog took that moment to pee on the red shirted boy's tongue.

"Bleech! Why you do that you stupid dog!" said Luffy as he jumped up with renewed energy to try and strange the little grey dog.

"Leave Shu Shu alone! He's no harm to you, you bully!" yelled an older man as the Omnitrix Boy dropped the dog gently.

It was mere moments before they were in the home of the older man, who happened to be a the mayor of the town they were in. Turns out the mayor's name was Boodles and most of the town's people had left the town when Buggy arrived.

"So why come back at all with Buggy on the loose?" asked the orange haired female with them, as she looked at the sleeping Zoro. The swordsman's wounds had been bandaged up so they could heal better.

"It's because of the dog you met, Shu Shu. He belonged to a good, old friend of mine named Hocker. I bought little Shu Shu for him when the dog was a puppy during a bad time for the village and Hocker's pet store in particular. I never seen a dog take to an owner more or a better treated dog in the world, Shu Shu was the love of Hocker's life. Then sadly the old man passed on, leaving the store and Shu Shu. The village took it to themselves to feed and take care of the little dog, but the little dog has taken to living in and guarding the pet store his master owned. I know Shu Shu knows Hocker is passed on, but the store has so many good memories with this place he has to protect it." spoke the Mayor as Luffy listened on with Nami.

The obviousness of the pet store crossed Luffy head before the sound hit. A yelling voice of someone who was in grea pain of some kind. The black haired boy, the orange haired girl and the old mayor ran out to the streets and noticed a strange man on a huge green lion with a purple mane with plenty of sharp teeth. On him was a white haired man with teddy bear like ears. His shirt was made of white fur which only covered his upper chest and was sleeveless. He wore a yellow sash on his waist and blue pants. Shu Shu stood up to the giant lion, but was batted away by the mighty king of beasts. Lufy could take it no more and decided on just the right friend to use.

"Omni Omni Mr. Mutt!" said the straw hatted boy as he transformed. His body twisted and moved from a biped to a quadruped, something which looked like a blending of ape and canine. His front paws were shaped closer to a human hand and claws burst from each toe or finger. Eyes disappeared as gill emerged, mouth opened up to rows of sharpened teeth. Orange quill like fur covered his body as a small tail appeared as well. The Omnitrix was on a shoulder mount which was on his left shoulder. The eyeless beast growled and howled as it seemed to be 'looking' for something.

The new Mr. Mutt went charging at the lion beast which was trying to head to the pet store, but was blocked by one loyal dog. The lion was so focus on the dog it missed the orange beast jumping down on it's head with claws digging in hard. The bright coloured alien then backhanded the rider with it's hands. The beast howled as it jumped up and down on the lion till it was pushed into the ground. The rider looked up at Luffy and gave a nasty smirk as if he was in control over everything.

"I am Mohji the Animal Trainer and Master of all Beasts. Now my wild monster, you will bend to my great powers over animals and submit." The animal trainer held out his hand for the monster to halt in his tracks. The beast made some kind of choking noises which all around them took as a sign of submission. Then out game the extra-terrestial loogie all over Mohji's face. The beast moved quickly to the 'animal trainer' and slapped him so hard he flew into the horizon. The lion looked at the man in the horizon and the monster dog like beast before him before deciding to follow it's master.

The beast looked back at the shop as it and the humans noticed it a flame from the battle knocking over flammables and sparks. Luffy instantly changed into a blue lizard and blew a stream of icy cold wind at the site and freezing the burnt remains. Most of the building was gone, but some of the wood was spared. Frozen solid, but spared. Lufy just sadly returned to his human form as small tears left his eyes at what he had witnessed, the lost of a treasure.

Back on the Buggy Ship...

Buggy had been working his crew into a frenzy, which only left Mohji to hunt down the monster and his crew. All able hands were fixing the floors of the ship to prevent further sinking or they were pumping out the water in the ship. Speed was the word of the moment as all involved tried to avoid falling into the water, especially since their Captain would hunt them down and kill them if he survived the swim. Not likely given their boss' devil fruit, but it was still not worth the risk. In a minor amount of time, the ship was not pretty but functional.

The next task was getting a Buggy Bomb Cannon ready to blow up the town into the tiniest pieces ever to flush out their prey. It was during this mission for revenge that Mohji came flying in as they could see Richie the Lion swimming after him. Buggy looked at the crashed landed man on his deck and said, "I take it you didn't get a win, did you?"

"No, captain. The monster boy turned into another beast monster and threw me away. It's due to him having a human mind, I bet. Who knows how many monsters he can become?"

"Thanks for the information, Mohji. Now you can get Richie to help with the cannon, which we need now more then ever. We have to soften up the beast boy before we cut him to pieces. So get the cannons up there and firing, Now, Now NOW!" bellowed Buggy as he started to take everything personally.

It took around fifteen minutes with the whole crew working, but a cannon was ready to fire a Buggy Bomb. The giant firearm was loaded and lit, within a few minutes a giant ball was launched into the air before falling to earth some where on the island village.

In the village...

The mayor's house exploded into wooden splinters of all sizes, which would have worried all there about the health of the swordsman in the home. Save the green haired man was standing in the middle of the rubble as he was now awake. He asked without any emotion save confusion, "Did I missed anything?"

"He's destroyed my home. He's destroyed Shu Shu's home. He's destroying this village. As Mayor I can not allow this villain to escape justice. I am going to bring him in and arrest him for his crimes. For SHU SHU!" shouted the mayor as he tried to charge the shoreline.

"Buggy will kill you! You're not strong enough to fight against Buggy and his devil fruit. You also got to tend with his crew of psychopaths and sociopaths, trained killers who life to make people suffer like all pirates. You can't take them on all alone." cried Nami as she seemed to be very concerned with the elected official.

"She's right. Better to leave this to Luffy and me. Now that I know about his little tricks, I'm not going to be fooled again when he slices apart." said Zoro as he looked at his new captain.

"I actually have a few friends which might make it a little more tough for Buggy to fight me. But you're not going to make it if you take him one himself." said Luffy as he seemed to be more serious then his usual manner, a little more quit then normal as well.

"I'm going to make him pay, with or without you. For Shu Shu!" said the Mayor as he rushed for the ship off the shore of the island.

"He's going to need our help Luffy, or else Buggy is going to squash him like a bug. So let's get going." said Zoro as he moved to look at the beach.

"So Nami, you want to join my crew or would you just be willing to help us help the mayor? Cause he needs all the help he can get against Buggy." said Luffy with little of the light heartiness he had displayed before.

"I'll help you for now, since we have the same cause. Just don't expect me to be joining your crew anytime soon." said Nami as she seemed to gain some steel in her manner. They moved to the location of the beach and started to walk towards it.

Back with Buggy...

"Alright, it's time for another little present from Buggy! Shoot a new Buggy Bomb when I say fire. Ready, set..." started the blue haired clown as he prepared the bomb another part of the village. The pirates had set up shop from the ship to the docks on the island itself to help bombard the village easier. It was then an old man in pieces of armour jumped up in front of the clown captain.

"In the name of Orange Town, I command you to stop and turn yourself in to the authorities. Namely myself as Mayor." said the man as he stood his ground before the building the cannons.

"Guess they might need a new mayor then." said Buggy as his hand fired from his arm and started to choke the old man. It was then the red shirted Straw hat man came out and joined the mayor, pulling Buggy's hands off the neck of the old man.

"Thank you, now I can take on this ruffian..." the words of the mayor were interrupted when Lufy slammed down his fist into the old man's head enough to knock him out.

"Okay Big Nose, it's me you're going to be fighting." said Luffy as he stood between before the clown.

"Big nose, you dare to call me that! I'll answer that with a Buggy Bomb. Men, fire at the loser!" Buggy stood there, as the cannon was turned around and shot within a few seconds with a much shorter fuse. Before it hit Luffy there was a sudden flash of green light and the boy was no longer there, which shocked the clown captain enough he split himself in half.

Then the building started to freeze from some unseen source, making it less strong against any attack. Another green flash and a being of fire as well as magma was shooting fireballs at the frozen building. The building started to shake and tremble as the mixing of cold and heat were about to bring the building down. Buggy acted on his instinct and grabbed two of his crewmen to act as human cushions for him. Another of his crew used the giant lion Richie as a pillow from damage, getting Mohji angry at the crew member. A kick from the crew member was sending the animal trainer flying.

Buggy looked at the crew mate and said, "Cabaji, kill that idiot with the weird devil fruit powers. Now! "

The crew member named Cabaji was on a unicycle. He was in a sleeveless purple coat with a light blue sash over white pants and his chest bare. A white and blue checker scarf was around his neck covered his lower face, as it also showed off his strange hair. His left side was long with greenish-black hair, but his right side was shaved in stipes of hair and no hair. He was armed with a long sword pointed straight at Mr. Flame.

The sword and the unicycle rider was deflected by another sword as Zoro protected his captain from harm. Zoro then spoke, "I'm your opponent here. Swordman versus swordsman, first mate against what I expect is Buggy's first mate. Till only one man is standing... me."

"I guess that's how it's going to be, except for who's going to be standing last." said Cabaji as he threw a kick to Zoro's still wounded side, causing the green haired man to fall. The man who fell was soon the man who rose as he stood up, not wanting to loose and continuing with the fighting.

"Time for some of my carnival tricks, starting with my Arsonist's Flame!" shouted Cabaji as he fired flame from his mouth, only to have it sucked in a sharp angle as Mr. Flame sucked up all of the fire.

"Mr. Flame is master of fire of all types, so you shouldn't expect to be able to use it around me." said the fiery captain of the crew of two.

"Then it's time for me to use my steam, Murder at the Steambath!" Cabaji this time spun his sword with the point in the dirt, stirring up all of the dust on it into a cloudy screen where his opponent couldn't see. From within the cloud Cabaji made use of the cover to make sword strikes to slash at Zoro, only for most of the slashes to be blocked and even a few counters to be used on the acrobat. Zoro remained standing within the cloud of dust as it began to clear.

The enemy first mate took this time to call out A Hike in the Mountains before switching to Dance of a Hundred Kamikaze Tops! This was followed by a hundred spinning medium size tops at Zoro which caused the former bounty hunter cut the toys to deflect them. Which left the new first mate open for the enemy swordsman to run down at him with sword point from the top of the building that Cabaji had managed to climb with his one wheeled transportation. Zoro stood ready to move out of the way, when Buggy fired his other hands to hold Zoro still for the attack.

What the clown had forgotten was the fact there was a burning man in the neighbourhood, as Mr. Flame managed to shoot a flare of flame at the hands as they headed for the swordsman. The clown screamed in pain as his singed hands returned to his body as the foe captain tried to stick both of his hands into his big mouth. Zoro made a show of jumping out of the way of the attack by the acrobat as well as giving a vocal jab with, "I guess that you're not as acrobatic as you thought. Maybe I should start my own show, I could rake up the beli not including Luffy's sideshow act."

"Not a sideshow, I'm a bunch of aliens." came the fire man's reply.

Cabaji turned around and lined up an attack for against Zoro while the three blade man took time to start a charge against Cabaji, which was duplicated by the acrobatic man. Zoro pulled out his own attack as he got into range, "Demon Slash!"

The twin hand swords had been crossed over each other and over the centre mouth blade while Zoro had been charging, when he swung all of the blades. There were two descending diagonal slashes from the hand blades across his chest, while his mouth blade made a horizontal strike from left to right. Three slashes descended on Cabaji and took him down to the ground, which was quickly followed by Zoro after he saw he had the win. Leaving Luffy with the pirate clown in their own battle.

"I'll take over, Zoro," said Luffy as he moved his non-burning straw hat on his head forward.

"First off, why isn't that hat burning? Second off, that stupid hat has to go. It reminds me of the man who I hate the most in the world. The man I'm going to kill once I get my treasure. The biggest idiot in the world, next to you." said the enemy captain as they sized up the battle.

"Wait a minute, you mean Shanks? How do you know Shanks, cause I don think he would hang around a monstrous big nose like you." with these words, Luffy shifted into Mr. Hand and prepared to fight against the clown.

Buggy stomped his foot to cause blades to appear from the souls of the shoes. Then he cried out "Chop Chop Buzzsaw", as his lower hald spun as well as the blades in his shoes making a sharpened top to attack. Luffy instantly became Mr. Diamond and hardened his rocky skin. Metal knives grind against regenerating stone, soon becoming dull as the knives chipped and pitted against the crystal surface.

Once the top had stopped, Mr. Diamond rose and shot out some crystal shaped knives from his fingers. These were avoided by the clown by use of his devil fruit to split into pieces to avoid the crystals. Even performing what buggy called his Chop Chop Quick Escape, which was just popping off his head to avoid it being hit by an attack.

"Chop Chop Cannon!" yelled buggy as he used his patented attack where his hands shot out at his foes, trying to knock Mr. Diamond down some how. The hand was closed with knives between the knuckles for added damage, but they only managed to cause harm to the straw hat on Luffy's head. A light nick was on the brim of the hat, but this caused Luffy to growl in angry.

"Don't touch my treasure! " called out the crystal humanoid.

"Treasure? That ratty old thing? It's more garbage, not worth a single beli. More use to dump the crappy thing and get something more useful, like expired milk. At least you can make cheese from that." Buggy was smiling as he taunted Luffy as the taunts revealed what looked like a weakness in the alien boy. Which was why Buggy shot out his hand and stabbed through the hat with his knuckle knives which was knocked off the head of the crystal man, which caused the huge extra-terrestial to jump after the hat. The hat zoomed out of reach for each time the crystal man went after it. Frustration covering the face of the green stony being as the hand returned to the clown captain.

"Maybe I should see if I can burn this hat when it's not on your empty head? Or maybe I should slice it into pieces like I'm going to do to Shanks the next time I see him and his moronic grin? I hate that fool more then anything in the world and if it was up to me he would be more curse then I am, to drown on land if I had anything to do with it." said Buggy as he burst into laughter with the final words spoken.

Luffy fumed and growled as he seemed to be deep in thought with the lost of his precious hat and it's arrival in the hands of Luffy's enemy. Luffy stood his ground as he looked to get that hat back before it got damaged any worse then it was.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Eiichiro Oda and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the One Piece or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Omni Piece

An One Piece/Ben 10 crossover

Part Five

"I can call Shanks whatever I wants since he's the man who ruined my life!" said Buggy as he moved to explain his history.

Many years ago...

Two young boys were in the middle of an argument, one with a straw hat and one with a big red clown nose. The one in the Straw hat was making his point at this time, "I say the South Pole is the coldest of the two poles, it's a frozen continent after all."

"The North Pole is the coldest, it's made completely out of solid water. So it has much more ice and snow then the South Pole's frozen dirt, Shanks." said the one in the clown nose, as he seemed to be getting more and more upset. Shanks was also getting more and more upset as he entered the face of his opponent.

"Yes, but you don't need much cold to make water freeze. It takes a lot more cold to make a chunk of dirt, as you say, to freeze solid. This makes the South Pole the coldest, Buggy."

"It's the North Pole, you moron!" shouted Buggy as he charged to fight against Shanks, who proceeded to defend himself. This moved into a fight for a few minutes before an older man walked beside the fight and pulled the two of them away from each other by force.

"Stop it right now! Save it for the enemy, we're going into battle any time now." said the man as the ship moved next to another one.

Swords drawn, Buggy and Shanks moved to attack the enemy's crew. As they were fighting they were separated from each other. Buggy had charged ahead to cut down his foes. As he did this to one man, he saw paper sticking out of the man's shirt. Pulling it out, he saw it was some kind of map.

It was the orders to hand over any kind of map to the captain, but Buggy saw this as a way to make his fortune. He carefully hid the map into his own shirt as he moved to start fighting again.

Later that day...

The pirates in the crew had been having a party to celebrate their victory over their opponents. Buggy had been keeping himself away to hid the map he now held, while he had been keeping a few peeks at the map. He was memorizing all of the details he could make out. It was when someone called out his name, he stuffed the map into his shirt.

"Buggy, why aren't you joining the party? We managed to make a great score, even bigger then we thought. Turns out the ship had in it's hold a Devil Fruit of some kind. I once heard that all of the Devil's Fruits are the Sea Devil's incarnations. If you eat one, you gain a special ability, but you won't be able to swim ever again.

The captain says that's it worth at least a hundred million beli, maybe more for the right buyer. So you can bet that we'll be rolling in drinks when we hit the next port." shouted Shanks as he tried to bring Buggy to the party.

However, Buggy was getting another brainstorm as he looked for a way to slip from the crowd again. It was about fifteen minutes for him to get what he needed and then prepared for the show.

"I'm going to show how brave I am and eat this devil fruit!" said Buggy as he shoved a fruit with swirls on it before any of the men could stop him from swallowing. The crowd gasped at the shock of it and asked the young blue haired man if he was feeling alright. After a few questions, the crew had come to believe the devil fruit was a fake. Likely a scheme to cheat people for money, causing the men to leave in disappointment.

Buggy just smiled widely as he could feel the map and the real devil fruit inside his shirt. He then headed to the life boat for an escape.

'A map to treasure and a devil fruit to finance it, I'm going to have a powerful pirate crew. Better then anything this crew will ever do!' thought Buggy as he hid on the boat, before pulling out the devil fruit to look at it.

"Hey, Buggy!" came a voice as Buggy stuff the map with one hand into his shirt and the other hand shoved the devil fruit into his mouth. The voice of Shanks continued, "What are you grumbling about?"

"Oh, it's you. Don't startle me like that, I'm busy." mumbled the big nose pirate as his mouth was full of the whole devil fruit.

"What's with the expression? " started Shanks as he got up to leave. He continued to say, "If you're taking food, you had better stop. Cook's going to get upset with you. Buggy was just catching his breath after watching Shanks leave, when the voice scared him again.

"Oh yeah, the captain was saying...."

Buggy instinctively swallowed, as the huge fruit fell down his throat like a rock. A moment of silence occurred before the clown-like man grabbed the shirt of his crew-mate and started to strange him while screaming the idiot's name.

"What's with that paper floating over there?" asked Shanks as he pointed off the ship.

Turned around to see what was the map he had been hiding in his shirt, Buggy jumped off the boat after it. Only for all of his muscles to lock up once he was in the water. It was moments later when Shanks lifted him from the water and back to the ship.

Back in the present...

"So Shanks saved your life?" asked Luffy, curious about this turn of events.

"Not the point! Because of Shanks I was delayed in my mission due to the loss of the fruit's profit, plus I could no longer gain the treasure since it was buried underwater. So I decided to take all of the treasure on the land instead." said the clown captain as his top half burst up into the sky above Luffy.

"No one touches my treasures but me. Anyone else who touches it will die!" continued the red nose man before shrieking out about his treasure and unhanding it. Luffy turned and saw Nami carrying two huge bag of something, as splitsman moved in for the attack. So Luffy did something he had wanted to do after the pirate had hurt his treasure, a good old fashion crystal boot to the nuts. Even over the distance, Buggy's upper half winched and stopped in pain.

The crystal man turned and said, "Your opponent is me!"

Luffy returned to his human form and started to talk to Nami, "You better leave that treasure and run, cause he's not going to stop coming after you till you do."

"Leave the treasure here? Definitely not! This is my treasure and I am not just going to leave it here where anyone can pick it up. It's mine!" argued the orange haired girl as she made her case for keeping it.

"Those are your treasures?! " Buggy was slowly rising from his laying down position as half a man.

Yes, they're mine. I am a thief who steals from pirates! Now that I got what I was here to steal, the treasures are mine for the taking. They become mine, all mine!" shouted Nami as she was starting to get angry with her fist out.

"That makes sense, I think," said Luffy as he pounded his fist into his flattened hand.

"Bullshit! Those are my treasure! You think they're yours because you stole them from me! What kind of school did you go to?" yelled the clown as his mouth turned into a grimace and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as they filled with veins.

The thief just held a slight frown as she said, "A crook lecturing another kind of crook is... Ridiculous! " The final part of the words were said in a huge smile as she seemed to find the idea a huge joke.

"What!" came the shocked blue haired pirate. Luffy was watching, curious about how this was heading.

"I will not bring myself down to the same level as you pirates." she said with a smile as she stuck out her tongue at Buggy after she spoke.

"You better prepare yourself, girl! Chop Chop Festival!" shouted Buggy as his devil fruit ability was beginning to take effect. The captain's body took on little chunks and fat discs and flew to the location of his upper half which was also shifting, his head remaining solid.

"If you think you can help your friend, you had better do it now, freak-show!" said the enemy as he grinned his wicked grin! His chunks were floating after the young woman, who was now running from him. Nami was screaming as Buggy was laughing, when Luffy noticed one very interesting thing. Buggy's feet walking after his body.

Luffy took this moment to grab a foot and remove it from it's shoe, from it's stocking. He proceed to tickle it, and Buggy reacted in an annoyed manner. Luffy pinched the skin and Buggy grunted in pain. Luffy turned into Mr. Hand and held it with two hands while slamming the other two on it... Buggy stopped moving. Long enough for Nami to bash in the head of the floating clown with his, or Nami's. treasure. Or at least look like it.

Yet Buggy's hands managed to stop the bag while holding his knives as the ghastly pirate smiled and laughed before saying, "You've returned my treasure to me, how kind."

Nami was pulling and shaking the bag to get the bag of beli from the grasp of the greedy captain, as his hands managed to maintain their hold. Nothing broke the grin of the man with crossbones on his face. Then came a series of "Let go! " "No, you let go! " "I said let go first! "

Luffy moved quickly to the place where the thief and the pirate were battling over cash, moving quickly in his human form. As he approached, Buggy let go to make use of his twin blades on Nami. The clown did this with a cry of "Die" as he attacked. A green flash burst into the seen as Luffy changed. It could be measured in seconds as Luffy charged at superhuman speed as his new friend made the scene, pushing Buggy head first into the bag of treasure and bursting the cloth container.

"Mr. Fast on the scene," said the blue and black lizard man with wheels for feet. On his head was a black helmet like thing with a green x-shaped visor. his hands held blade like fingers as his ling striped tail stretched out behind him. The visor popped up to reveal a face with green eyes and sharp teeth.

"You shouldn't have forgotten I was your opponent. You can just charge that to the mayor!" said Luffy as he tried to make a witty comeback. Training with some of his friends had taught him to use that on occasion. A groove could be seen as Buggy fell at the end and lay on a pile of scatter, his chunks fallen all across the village streets.

Nami looked up to Luffy and said, "Thank you, you saved my life back there. If those knives had hit..."

"No Problem." was the reply from the lizard with a smile.

"It's not over yet, lizard-man! " came the voice of Buggy as his head floated in the air with a threatening aura around him.

"You're still alive?" came the blue alien's reply.

"Shut up! How dare you touch me when I was about to get my treasure back! You're on my list of people to kill! With Nami and Shanks! Reassemble! Chop Chop Parts!" said Buggy as he tried to summon all of the parts which he had lost in the battle. It was not as expected as the only parts to return was the hands and feet which merged with the head to create a mini-version of Buggy!

"What? " asked the clown, confused.

They all turned to see Nami tying a bundle tight with her foot on it to hold the ropes as hard as possible, inside the bundle was the collective parts of the rest of the body of the captain. The rope cut off all escape from all angles for the human flesh within the tied pile. Nami looked at the enemy and asked, "Are you looking for these?"

"My Parts! " yelled the Blue haired clown as Luffy began to laugh at the state before him, even turning back into his human form for the moment.

"No wonder you're a thief, Nami. You're really good at taking things when people aren't looking! " said Luffy as he changed again into Mr. Hand and picked up mini-Buggy and started to swing him around. After a few spins of his two largest arms, he threw the pirate captain into the air to a super-strength enhanced distance.

Luffy returned to human with the words, "I win! "

The straw hatted one managed to walk a short distance before finding his lost treasure, a much ripped and cut straw hat which had been laying on the street. Face shadowed he dusted it off as he looked at it.

"Your hat is damaged, what are you going to do?" asked Nami as her voice softened.

"It's alright, I can still wear it. That's what matters. Nothing to worry about since Buggy is defeated and all of his trouble has been taken care of. " said Luffy as his smile returned to his face.

Nami turned her head away from Luffy and whispered, "Don't worry about it, I'll help you mend it so it looks good as new."

"What? You said something?" asked Luffy as he turned his head to Nami.

"Nothing, nothing at all. " was the reply from the orange haired girl before she continued, "I had to split the treasure into two bags since that was all they had left. Can you help me carry one? They're really heavy."

"You don't give up when it comes to treasure, do you?"

"Seems like Buggy is selective about what he takes, everything he takes is the most valuable of all kinds of loot. All of it together these two bags are worth five million beli each, ten million total! " she smiled as she moved to two bags to the edges of her cheeks. She paused for a moment before unhanding a roll of paper.

"This is the map I stole from Buggy, it's a map of the Grand Line. If you want to be king of the pirates, you need this to enter the Line and find One Piece. It's a thank you for saving my life when you didn't have to." said Nami as Luffy jumped forward and took the map from her with a number of thank yous.

"Does this me you want to join my crew?" asked Luffy his excitement building.

"Didn't I tell you I hated pirates? I am not going to become one, I'm a thief and that's all to it. But it's okay, since I figure travelling with you and Zoro would help me need a tidy profit from the places you go. I'm only working with you, not for you in your crew. Remember that and we'll get along fine." said Nami as she moved from upset and disgusted to a more happy tone. Luffy smiled back before trying to wake Zoro up from his combat induced nap. Luffy then gave a quick explanation of what had happened. They then turned to look at the mayor that Luffy had knocked out.

As they approached, a mob arrived asking who they were and what they were doing there. It turned out they were the people of the village they were in and they didn't look happy as the looked upon all of the destruction in the village from Buggy and the battles. They asked for any kind of information Luffy and the rest could given on the pirates who had been there. Their attention turned to the mayor as they saw the unconscious older man. One of the villagers asked who could have done such a thing and why?

"Sorry, I had to knock him out." said Luffy as all eyes turned on him, villager and friend alike. Hatred in the eyes of the villagers was clear, as Nami was hoping that Luffy would shut up and she could come up with an explanation to calm things down.

"How could you say such a thing?" asked Nami, getting made at the weird boy.

"You saw it, Nami."

"I saw it, but it was for a good reason..." Nami was stopped by angry villagers with wooden sticks asking why their mayor was harmed. Villagers wanting no excuses and asking who they were, asking if they were connected with the pirates. Nami tried to come up with an explanation and hope nothing bad or stupid happened.

"We're pirates!" came the reply from Luffy, plain and stupidly simple.

"We thought so!" screamed the villagers as their anger boiled and Nami fell over from shock. Zoro was just laughing from the simply Luffy moment which passed.

"Idiot!" screamed an enraged Nami as Luffy tried to explain it was the truth. Villagers spoke as one as they blamed the destruction of the village on Luffy and his friends.

"Now what? They won't listen to anything you say anymore." said Zoro as he looked at Luffy.

Luffy just looked like he had no care in the world as he said, "They can meet my friend, Mr. Fast... and Run!"

Luffy changed into his lizard form and scooped up Nami, her treasure plus Zoro with his swords. Taking a trip to carry each of them with superhuman supersonic speed which made him looked like a blue and black blur. The villagers blinked for a minute as they tried to figure out what had happened.

On the beach with the boats, Luffy explained, "This is a good town, people willing to fight for their mayor and their town. But they were so angry with what had happened they would still be angry after we tried to explain, and likely not believed us. So why not tell the truth and have them be made at us for that reason instead."

"How did we get into this position?" asked Nami as they looked at the two boats.

"It's not that bad, we did everything we wanted to get done. Plus we have all of the things we came for too. So it's not that bad. Is that you're boat? It's Nice! "

"Not really, since I stole it from a bunch of Buggy's pirates..." It was then three pirates appeared from the stole boat threatening all before them. Beginning with Nami as they moved to Luffy before going for the sleeping man on Luffy's back, only for them to recognize Zoro and start running. Soon Luffy and Zoro was on their ship and Nami on hers, sailing off to the next adventure.

Before that happened they heard the mayor call out to them as he yelled out, "I'm sorry, I'll return the favour next time."

Luffy understood what he had meant for the help in taking down the Buggy Pirates and having the strength to knock the mayor out, no matter how noble the man's goals. He could have died and this would have hurt his village more then anything else. So Luffy yelled back, "Don't worry about it. Take it easy."

A few moments later Nami noticed something important, "Where's my second sack of treasure?"

"The villagers are going to need money to rebuild their town, so I gave it to them to help them out." answered Luffy without a worry himself.

"You idiot, that was my money. I stole it fair and square! You're going to pay me back double, no triple for each beli you cost me today. Even if I have to skin it from your monster changing hide." answered Nami with rages as he hands surrounded Luffy's neck as the two boats were close enough for it. While this was happening and Luffy was trying to get out of this, Zoro was laughing his ass off.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Eiichiro Oda and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the One Piece or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Omni Piece

An One Piece/Ben 10 crossover

Part Six

Two ships sail the sea next to each other with the only noise being the sound of the surf. One had the skull and bones of a Jolly Roger with a bright red clown nose on a background of black for it's sail. The smaller ship had a white sail with nothing on it, but it did have a dark haired man with a straw hat sitting on the tip of the bow. He was also dressed in a red sleeveless shirt and blue shorts with his feet protected with sandals.

On the larger boat was the form an orange haired woman looking over at the straw hat man before she spoke to him, "We need to plan things out more."

"What do you mean?" asked the straw hat as he turned to look at her on the other boat.

"Are we really going to the 'Grand Line' like this?" came the question as an answer to his comment.

"Well, I had more supplies when I was on the Line before or when I was in space. Better ships too. Plus a lot more meat which made things easier. Kinda hard to find food everyone can eat in space, what with people being made of things other then meat. Like rocks and star matter." said straw hat, as his smile spread to each ear.

The woman blinked at the mention of space and the 'Grand Line'. She asked him, "When were you on the 'Grand Line'? "

"It was Haikankou duties, you what that's like. It was part of what I owed them for their help." continued the straw hat man.

"You were a plumber on the most dangerous stretch of land in the world, and now you want to be Pirate King? Please tell me how this makes sense?"

"Hey, we also don't have any sake to drink either. Nothing like a lack of booze to make a trip boring." commented the green haired man who was laying the length of the smaller boat.

"Let's not worry about the problem with the food supplies or the lack of alcohol. The place we're going, the "Grand Line" is the most dangerous place in the world, like I said before the sake interruption. Every pirate in the world wishes to get the treasure there, and so we're going to need a good ship to get their first," continued the only female in the trio before she moved on, "We're also short on crew members and there's not any good equipment for sailing on these boats. Without these things and people, just getting to the "Grand Line" won't be safe."

"Okay, so what do we do then?" asked the straw hat, as he looked on with a confused look.

The oranged haired woman sat on the ground and looked at a map she had in hand, "We have to prepare first, and plan for the journeys ahead. There's a village due north. We should go there first, so when we get their we can look for a better ship as soon as possible."

"And get some good meat, like Piscciss seafood or beef from Khoros. At least I think it was from a cow like animal. It had horns and udders, two sets of udders with it's six legs..." commented the straw hat as he looked to the horizons. The woman just looked at the straw hat more confused then before.

Elsewhere...

A young man stood at the edge of the shore looking out onto the sea as he said, "Hu Hu! It's such a beuatiful day... There's nothing like starting such a happy and refreshing day by looking at the sea."

He wore a hat of tan with a cross-hatch pattern on it as well as a pair of goggles. His black hair was stuffed under the hat, except for the clutch of the waves of hair. He wore a pair of brown overalls with a blue sash on his hips, with no shirt underneath the pants. His shoes were olive green with a small square heel, which began just over the ankles and showed off skin to place where the overalls ended on his shins. On his left wrist was a sock like band of blue and white stripes. His mouth was very wide and his most notable features of his super long and pointy nose.

Birds chirped in the distance near the village. Which was the only nose until it was broken by the screaming of the boy by the ocean, "This is bad! We're in danger!! The Pirates are attacking! The pirates are coming! The pirates are coming! Everybody run!!"

The boy had started running to the village and the began to run through the village. Villagers instead of reacting like they were under attack from criminals behaved in a different manner. Some used the yelling as an alarm for them to go to work, some laughed at the news being told. This was explained as the boy answered with, "Just joking! Waha-ha-ha-ha! "

However this did not go down with some of the villagers as brooms were brought out and pots thrown at the boy. This was the prologue to the overall boy being cased through out the village till he shooked them off his tail, laughing at his trick. In his mind he had done a good deed by giving the boring village some excitement, which he celebrated by laying down in the tree. He was interrupted by the sound of someone shouting, "Ah, there he is!"

He was surprised until he saw who it was before speaking, "Oh! It's you guys."

"Good Morning, Captain Usopp!" shouted the first boy, Piiman. He had running shoes, blue shorts and the same light blue sash as the brown overall boy. His green shirt had a skull and crossbones on them, plus green hair in the shape of a bell pepper with long sideburns.

"Usopp's pirate crew, ready for action!" came the second boy, known as Ninjin. He had brown boots, orange shorts, brown sash and a black pull over. His face was freckled, on his head was a orange hat with a skull and bones. His hair was shaped like a carrot, even with it's light purple colour.

The boy in overalls who had been named Usopp began with a question, "Piiman, Ninjin? Why are only you guys here? Where's Tamanegi?"

"He's probably still sleeping, right?" asked Ninjin as he looked at Piiman.

"Uh! I think so!" replied the other boy as he nodded his head in agreement.

"How can he sleep so much?" asked the 'captain' before a shout stopped him.

The shout continued into a cry of "This is bad! " before more yelling continued.

"It's Tamanegi!!" said Ninjin, as the three of them turn to the road to the sea.

"What is he yelling about?" answered Piiman.

The boy shouted about things being bad as he ran into sight. Black buckle shoes, brown shorts, yellow sash, and a light yellow shirt with a blue padded vest was what he wore. He had glasses with square lenses and light brown hair in the shape of an onion. He continued with, "The pirates are coming!! "

"It's true! I just saw it! The ship had a skull flag and has come down to the southern part of the shore!" cried the boy as he panted for breath.

The previous trio of males answered back with, "You're lying!"

"It's true! And the symbol on the flag is of Buggy's pirate fleet!"

"What did you say?" asked Usopp as he began to freak out at the news.

"It's true! We're all dead!" said Tamanegi, as he seemed determined even with the news to be seen as telling the truth.

"Sorry, time for snacks!" said Usopp as he tried to make a run for the village.

"Don't run away!" shouted the younger boys as they started to sweat at the actions of their captain.

Returning and panting Usopp continued, "Actually, I have this disease that will kill me if I don't eat snacks..."

"You're lying!" came the reply from the younger generation.

"Captain, aren't you always saying you want to be a real pirate?" asked Ninjin as he sweated some more.

"How can a pirate be afraid of other pirates?" asked Ninjin, who was also sweating more.

"That's right! And there are only three of them!" answered Tamanegi as he added more information they didn't know.

"Wait, three...? Isn't it a big ship?" asked the boy in the brown overalls.

"It's just two small boats!" answered the onion like boy.

Okay Usopp Pirates, let's move! Let's fight for the village and peace! Let's go! Follow me!" said the leader as he tried to inspire his followers and lead them to the beach.

"Yes! Yes, Captain!" came the reply from the youngsters as they followed him to the landing site.

One the beach...

Straw hat was standing on his small boat as he looked at the woman from the other boat on the beach as he said, "Wow! There's really an island here."

"So what did you expect? We followed the map, so it won't be wrong." answered Nami as she looked back while holding the map.

"Is there a village here?" asked straw hat as he looked at the woman.

"Uh huh! Looks like there's a small village." said Nami as she looked at her map for another look.

Up on a ridge over the beach were the Usopp Pirates, watching the trio below.

"Hey! Tamanegi, are those the pirates you were talking about?" asked their captain.

"That's right. Look, there's a pirate symbol." said the onion boy, while keeping an eye on the ships.

"They don't look scary." commented the pepper like boy, while the carrot like boy said "Yeah!"

A shocked and series looked crossed Usopp's face as he continued to watch.

The green haired man stood up and stretched as he continued, "Been a long time since I last stood on firm ground..."

"That's because you were sleeping all of the time we were on the ocean." said straw hat as he held his hat on his head.

"By the way, I just noticed a moment ago... what are those guys doing there?" asked green hair as he pointed straight at the Usopp pirates. Usopp was shocked and suprised, causing him to look at his men. Men who were running for their lives in the opposite direction.

"Hey! You... Don't run away!!" shouted Usopp as the young boys shouted, "Waaaaa...! We've been found out!!"

The trio were still looking at him as he turned around to take a moment to gather himself. He then took on a more confident look and demeaner as he told them, "I am the great pirate fleet leader, Usopp, who is in charge of the security of this village. I am also known as 'Captain', 'Captain Usopp'! "

He moved to stand right in front of them as he continued with his speech, "It's best if you don't try to attack this village, because my eighty million men are not going to forgive you! "

"You're lying, right?" asked the orange haired girl, which cause the 'Captain' to act as if he had been hit. Hands to his head as his jaw dropped showing off his teeth.

"Waa! I've been caught!" said Usopp as he tried to recover.

"See, you even said it yourself." continued the orange haired girl, as she started to sweat.

"Arghh! Did I just say that? Bad planning! Bad planning indeed!" shouted Usopp as his head tilled up as his legs twisted also in a different direction.

Straw hat started to laugh as he said, "Shishishishi! You're so funny."

"Don't underestimate me. I am a man with high self-esteem, and everyone calls me the 'Honourable Usopp'." answered the 'captain' as he started to get mad at the way he was being treated by these pirate trio.

Later at a bar and restaurant...

"What? Looking for companions? You're looking for companions and a big ship?" asked Usopp as he took the trio for lunch, trying to figure them out.

"Yup! " said Straw hat as he tore into a leg of meat. Green hair was drinking down a bottle of sake, while orange hair was drinking her own glass.

"Oh, Sounds like a big adventure!" said Usopp as he was getting more and more excited. Dreams of piracy danced in his head.

"There's only one place where you can find the stuff you want in this village... Although it's not a very big ship, but it's not that small either." continued Usopp to the small group of pirates.

"Where?" asked the only female at the table.

"There's a mansion not far from this village that belongs to a wealthy family. This ship belongs to the mansion's owner. We say that she's the owner of the mansion, she is a pitiful young girl. A weak and sickly girl that always lies on the bed..."

"Eh? Then how come she's the owner of the mansion?" asked Orange hair in result of Usopp's continuing story.

"Ma'am! Another plate of Meat!" cried out straw hat with a bone sticking out of his mouth.

"I want some more sake..." cried out green hair as the two of them seemed to not paying attention to Usopp's story.

The reaction was simple as Usopp screeched out, "Are you listening to me !!? "

Usopped continued his story for the woman's sake, "I think it happened around a year ago... that girl's parents died of sickness, leaving her a large inheritance, a mansion, and over ten servants. Even if you're really rich, it doesn't exempt you from sorrow.

The woman looked like she was making plans in her head when she banged her hand to the table before saying, "Forget it, Let's forget about searching for a ship in this village. We'll go and search somewhere else..."

"Okay, but we're not in a hurry anyways. I still want some more meat! Let's buy some more meat for our supply." said straw hat as he grinned with his eyes closed.

"Oh yeah, you said earlier that you're looking for companions?" asked Usopp as he looked at the pirates before him.

"Is there somebody who wants to be our companion?" asked straw hat as he was stopped from his meat rampage.

"Let me be the captain and I'll join you!" said Usopp as he put on his world famous hero pose.

"Nevermind! " came the collective reply of the trio.

"What kind of attitude is that?" asked the shocked young man.

In a mansion near the village...

A girl lay in a bed as she called out, "Uhm... Clahador.."

She was a blond and long haired girl with brown eyes in a simple one colour dress of white. As she lay next to a window she was answered by a man with a towel on his arm, one of her servants.

"I... I want to see Usopp-san..."

Outside the restaurant where Usopp and the trio are eating...

Piiman, Ninjin, and Tamanegi are lurking outside the building, hiding from sight of the windows. Piiman asked the question to Tamanegi, "Did the pirates really go into this shop?"

"Yup, I saw them. Captain brought the pirates here! We must save him!! " said the boy as he sweated with his nerves.

"But real pirates are savages, he might have been eaten...!!!" asked the carrot headed boy.

"Idiot! It's only demon hags which eat people. Ninjin, you must be willing to die! This is going to be the most dangerous battle since we started the 'Usopp Pirate Group' !" said Piiman as he gathered the other boys. They rushed into the building and annouced they were there!

"What?" asked the orange haired girl, as she turned to look at them and started to sweat.

Straw hat just sipped his tea and said, "I don't know. Who are they...?"

"Hey... the Captain isn't here... It can't be that... He's been eaten up!" shouted on boy to be followed by the other finishing it up, as their battle aura flamed into life.

"Hey Pirates! What did you do to our captain Usopp! Give us back our captain." continued the boys as straw hat ignored them, orange hair looked confused and green haired just stared.

After finishing his tea, Straw Hat said, "Yum, Yum! What a delicious meal of meat. Not as good as Piscciss seafood, but there's a lot more variety with that."

"Mee-eee-eeat! He...he...ate the captain?!" cried out the surprised children as oranged hair held back some laughter.

"Your captain..." started the green haired man with the swords.

"Wh-what?! What did you do...!?" asked the children as eyes turned to green hair.

"We just... ate him." Green hair said it in a soft, yet creepy voice. A ghastly smile on his lips as he told them what happened.

"Gyaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Demon Hag!!! AAAAAAAAA!!!!" screamed the kids as their eyes started to cry and their haws dropped.

A rageful look crossed the orange haired girls face as he eyes darkened and her teeth were bared, "Why are you looking at me?!! "

The kids fainted as the woman turned her rage on the swordman, "Why did you tell them those weird things?!? "

This all occured as the older man laughed his gut open, and straw hat was watching the kinds on the floor. Time passed as they kids woke up and all was explained.

"It's that time again?" asked one of the kids, as they stood in a row at the table.

"Yup, after he said that, he left the shop." continued the green haired man, as the trio had their eyes on the kids for an explanation of theirs.

"Oh, so it was time to go to the mansion then." said the pepper boy as they stood like their were facing inspection by a superior officer.

"Mansion? The place where the sick girl lives?" asked the woman as she took more notice of the younger trio.

"Yup." answered Ninjin as simply as possible.

"Why does he go there for?" asked the straw hat boy, as he turned to look at the weird thing on his wrist.

"To tell lies!' said Ninjin again, which cause another question to appear.

"Isn't that a bad thing to do?" asked the straw hat, as sweat ran down the back of his head.

"That's not bad. Actually, it's great! Na! " said Piiman as he smiled with his friends at the news.

"Yes, It's very good!!" finished Tamanegi as he pumped his fist back and forth to his body.

"Eeeehhh?" asked Luffy, as he tried to understand.

Author's note:

I have been trying to write this chapter based on the manga of One piece instead of the anime, so this might be a little rough. It might be a little raw, but it should improve in time.

Most of the reason I wrote this was to make sure people knew about the ideas I had floating in my head... plus I was spending too much time on the One Piece Wikia. The main ideas are for implanting Ben 10 characters into the world of One Piece. Plumbers, villains, Forever Knights. Also is the idea of a Akumatrix, the matrix for devil fruits (Akuma no Mi). Kasek mentioned it in the comments, but it is an idea which would be logical in a One Piece world. Another is a new type of devil fruit.

I posted this on my forum in , on my adult yahoo group and on the Maximum Addventure in the episode comments for "Buggy, Pieces out!" for Crossover 10 storyline.

Another thought in my head is the idea of Zoro maybe getting alien sword/s from Luffy, given the periods when they are destroyed by events in the series.

You can comment in the section I mentioned, or where you can. Lets see what happens.

HVulpes.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Eiichiro Oda and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the One Piece or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Omni Piece

An One Piece/Ben 10 crossover

Part Seven

"So you want to talk to Usopp again?" asked the man in the mansion outside of the was in a fancy black suit with golden emblems on the side of the jacket's breasts in a shape which resembled piles of poop. His hair was a dark blackish-green, pulled back into a ponytail. On his face were circular wire glasses, as a towel hung from his right arm. His collar ended in a curl with his black tie around his neck and his socks were stripped black and white.

The young owner of the manor asked him, "What's wrong with that? I want to talk to him.

"No! How many times have I told you, he's the biggest liar in the village! If you talk to him, you might catch his bad influence...!" continued the butler who name was Clahador.

"Petty!" commented the owner of the village who was named Kaya as she lay in her bed in illness.

"Yes, call me whatever you want, but I am not changing my mind," he said as he turned away to make up some tea for the lady of the manner. He continued his comments, "Usopp's weird stories are just too exciting to a weak young mistress like you..."

"But I'm feeling okay! " answered the young woman as she tried to counter the lecture of the house butler.

"Listen to me please... when your parents passed away, the specifically instructed me that I must protect Mistress Kaya. That's why I hired the guards, they're there to ensure your safety from dangers and bad elements." continued the butler as he moved his glasses into position, as Kaya looked out the window at the men in black suits on her mansion's grounds.

"All of this is for your own good, mistress." said the Clahador as he played with his glasses until they moved into position.

"Yes, I know..." said the girl as he voice turned down and soft and she looked away to the sheets on her.

"I'm glad you understand. I'll put your medicine here, please take it." he said as he finished up with what he was doing. He left with the slamming of the dorr as she said "Okay".

Minutes passed before there was a voice calling out, "Knock knock."

Kaya looked out to see a familar face and voice, "Usopp-san."

"You have that depressed look again." said the voice of Usopp as he sat under a tree in the landscaped yard outside her window.

As she looked out her bedroom window on the ground level at him she said, "I'm sorry. I wanted to treat you like a proper guest, but Clahador won't allow it. It's not like you are a bad person."

"Never mind, I feel comfortable here. The somberness of the room will suffocate me. Because I am a brave warrior of the sea! " answered the young man as he sat on the green grass before the window.

"So which adventure are you going to tell me today?" asked Kaya as she smiled and got excited.

"Let's see, today I will tell you... about the time when I was five and fought with a southern giant goldfish!!" began Usopp with his tall tale which caused the girl to question it with one word.

"Goldfish? "

"The most amazing thing was it's poop, it was very big and very very long. I thought it was land and even docked there..." continued the boy as the girl laughed at his strangely amusing story.

Bakc at the restaurant...

"Wow, he's a great guy!" shouted out Luffy as he learnt of what it was that Usopp was doing.

Nami leaned on her fist as she said, "So to restore her spirits, he's been going for a year to amuse her with his made up tales?"

"Yup." said Piman as he continued to stand in his line.

"I like his 'Nosiness'." answered Ninjin, speaking of the quality of his captain which he liked best.

"I like the Captain's 'Cowardice'." answered Piman as he continued with this line of thought.

"I like his 'lies'." said Tamanegi, as the final boy gave his answer.

"What kind of strong points are those?" asked the swordman as he looked at the negative aspects being spoken as positive ones.

"So the lady is feeling better already?" askled the boy in the straw hat, getting more interested in the matter for some reason.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to the captain! " Ninjin answered the unusual boy.

"All right!! Then we shall go to the mansion and ask for a ship!" shouted Luffy in a booming voice as he posed with one hand on his hip and one pointing a fist in the air.

"No!! Didn't you just say you'd give it up? " screamed out Nami as she nearly popped a vein at the sudden mental shift of this pirate captain and strangest man she met.

At the mansion...

Luffy and the three boys who made up the Usopp pirate's stood before the gate, as Nami and Zoro stood more behind them. Luffy began to speak, "Good afternoon, please lend us a ship."

Luffy waited a minute before he started to jump up on the metal gate with, "Let's just go in..."

"Then what's the use of that greeting?" asked Piman as he started to sweat with his fellow pirates.

Nami sighed as she asked with his hand on her face, "We can't stop him, can we?"

"Since we can't stop him, we'll have to follow him." said Zoro as he looked more serious then he had been in a while.

Inside the house, Clahador was starting to speak, "What? Trespassers? Where are the gaurds?"

Another servant who resembled a ram sheep answered him, "Well... They just went out for lunch!!"

Oustide Kaya's window, the girl was asking while laughing, "Hahahaha... so what happened to the goldfish?"

"Well, then I sliced it up into little pieces and sent them to the country of the dwarves. And up to this day they haven't been able to finish eating it. Then, because of my great powers, they all called me..." answered Usopp as he had his eyes closed as he made up his tales.

"Caaaptain!!"

"Yes, Captai..." Started Usopp as he turned around and looked up at the source of the voice calling out to him. He responded to them with, "Huh!! Why are you all here?"

"We brought this guy here..." Piman explained before being interrupted by Kaya.

"Who's that?"

"Oh! So you're the lady of the house?" asked Luffy without a care in the while or any sense of fear.

Usopp moved quickly as he moved next to luffy and placed an arm around him, "These guys heard of my reputation, and travelled far to see me here. They are the new members of the Usopp pirate group!!"

"Yeah!!" shouted the boys as Luffy tried to correct everyone with, "No! That's not...!!"

The reason of their visit became clear as Lufy asked Kaya for a request, "Yeah, we need a big ship."

"What are you doing here?! " everyone turned to see the butler on the grounds before he continued, "You can't just barge into a mansion like this."

Usopp looked annoyed and frustrated at this turn of events as Kaya spoke his name. Luffy just asked who he was.

"Listen Clahador, these people are..."

"You don't have to explain! I will ask you about it later," he told her as he began to speak to the collective on the yard, "Please get out! Or is there something you need to say?"

"I want a ship..." asked Luffy as he smiled hopefully.

"No way." answered the butler as Luffy 's head fell with his depression and Zoro patted his back. Yet something else caught the eye of the butler.

"You? You're Usopp. I've heard some rumours about you. the villagers talk about you all of the time."

"Oh, Oh thank you. You may call me Captain Usopp. Everyone calls me that..."

"The Gaurds said you were lurking outside the gates. What do you want here?" asked the butler as he pushed his glasses up again.

"Errr... err... I heard that there's a huge mole inside the mansion!! So I wanted to see it for myself."

"Hahaha... I can see that you can certainly lie well! " said Clahador as the boy in question asked what before the man continued, "I have heard about your father too. You're the son of a filthy pirate. I'm not surprised that you turned out this way, but you had better seay away from my mistress."

"Did he say Usopp's dad was a pirate?" asked Luffy as he seemed to be remembering something.

"Did you say filthy? " asked Usopp as he became angry at the older man.

"You and the young mistress belong to totally different worlds. Is it money that you're looking for? Name your price?""

This shocked everyone, but a look of fear crossed the face of the young woman in question as she paled. Then it all turned into deep fury for the butler with the young heiress as she shouted out in a loud voice, "That's enough Clahador!!! Apologize to Usopp-san at once!!!"

The butler turned his head back to the young woman in the window and began to speak, "There is no need for me to apologize to this uncivilized person! I'm just telling the truth! I feel sorry for you... you hate your father, don't you? Because he's a 'dumb treasure hunter' who deserted his family and village!"

The butler had turned his back to Usopp and pushed his glasses up on his face once again. But his mistress just shouted his name at him in a rage again. Yet Usopp spoke in a cold voice, a tone different from his more happy-go-luck voice he was usually, " I won't let you say another bad thing about my father!"

"Why are you so angry? You're not very smart, are you? You should have just told your usual lies and said that your real father is a travelling merchant... or that you and him are not blood-related..." continued Clahador as he pushed up his glasses yet again. This caused Usopp to scream out his rage at the words spoken.

"Shut up!" called out the young, long nose boy as he sent a powerful punch to the cheek of the butler as the man was knocked down.

Kaya was shock, but Luffy was grim face at the sight before him as were his crew mates. The young boys shouted out for their captain as the servant sat up and began to continue to mock the younger man, "Uh... grh!! See... you're violent as well. Like father, like son!!"

"Shut up! I'm proud that my dad was a pirate!!! I'm proud that he was a brave warrior of the sea! You're right that I like to lie, but I'm proud of having a pirate's blood in me!! I don't have to pretend that I'm not! I am the son of a pirate. " shouted the liar in a rage as his words were obviously spoken with truthful passion.

Luffy stopped for a moment as he spoke out a short like piece, "Oh yeah! That guy! Now I remember...!"

The young boys spoke the words, 'Captain' , again.

The butler just grinned as he pushed up his glasses again and began to stand up, "That pirate... a brave warrior of the sea? Don't make me laugh! However, the product of that barbarian is still you. Never a though of anyone else? Whenever you're upset, you just use your strength to hit others. After all, the reason that you want to be close with Misstress Kaya is her money."

A bitter and harsh voice called out to the man from the long nose boy, "What did you say? I..."

"Enough with the explanations! Aftar all, you're a piartes son. That's all I need to say!" shouted Clahador with an increase of rage. Usopp moved with him a minute to hold the man by his neck and pull back his fist for a punch.

"Don't you dare insult my father." said the pirate's son.

"Stop it! Usopp-san, don't hurt him!" came the female voice as the fist froze in motion.

All eyes turne dto Kaya again as she spoke, "Clahador is not a bad person at all. He's being too hard on you because he worries about me."

As the fist was held back, the butler slapped the hand from his collar before finishing, "Get out of here! This is not a place for a barbarian like you! Remember this! Don't you ever dare come near this house again!"

In his rage the butler never saw dispair of his lady as she covered her eye.

"Yeah, I know. You don't need to tell me to get out. I won't came back to this house again!" cried out Usopp as he left the grounds which prompted another captain from his followers. Quietly, Kaya called out his name.

The Usopp pirates spoke up to the butler, "You idiot! Our captain is not that kind of person." "You are stupid!" "Very Very stupid"

"Idiot!" shouted out Luffy before Zoro tried to tell him it was none of their business. The kids continued to try to pick out a fight with Luffy as Nami held the boys back and Zoro was trying to clam Luffy down... as well as keep the straw hat's hand from his wrists. Then the butler just told all of them to get out of the manor home.

Later...

Kaya sat in her bed coughing as she heard a knock on the door, everyone had left her home. Clahador rolled in a tray as he called out, "Mistress Kaya, your food."

"No. I... I don't want it... because it's not delicious."

"Don't say that, the chefs will be sad. they are trying very hard to come up with food which will make you healthy." said the butler, with a bandage or two on his face. Kaya just remained silent.

Then she spoke words which shocked the butler, "Why did you say that? I understand that it's my fault, that I didn't tell you about Usopp-san. However, you shouldn't have said something like that to him."

"Can I sit here?" he asked as he pointed to the bed, to which she agreed.

"It's been three years since I arrived at this house. I've never forgotten that day. I use to work on a ship, but they fired me because I didn't complete my work. I walked and walked until I arrived at this village. At that time, I didn't have a job, I didn't have money, and I almost died of hunger. Your father helped me out of my poverty. To me, your father is the one who saved my you are the daughter of the man who saved my life. I know that it's not good to get involved with your personal life too much. However, Usopp ios not a good person. If something happened to you, I couldn't face your father in heaven!" he said as he finished out his story with tears of sadness.

"I know that I was too hard on him. Are you angry at me?" asked the bulter as he seemed to calm down.

"It's not like that. I am very grateful for you're caring, but you misunderstand Usopp. He's not a bad person at all." she told him as she started to smile again.

"It doesn't matter if he's good or bad." said the butler as he stood up and pushed his glasses up again.

"Clahador, you're a really narrowminded person."

"Yes, I am."

In the village...

Zoro and two of the Usopp pirates were sitting against a fence, one which Nami was sitting on. Nami was asking Zoro a question, "Where's Luffy?"

"Maybe he went to look for Usopp." replied the triple sword fighter.

"If you're looking for the captain, you have to go to that place? " said Ninjin the carrot headed boy, which prompted his pepper like friend.

"Yes, at the coast. Whenever he becomes stressfull, he always goes there."

The two of them asked them, "Do you want to go?"

"No," was Zoro's reply.

"By the way, where's your other friend?" asked Nami as the reply came back asking about Tamanegi.

"He's always disappearing." said Piman as he tried to answer the question.

"And he comes back over reacting about something." finished Ninjin for his friend.

"Ahhhhh! Danger!" cried out the voice of Tamanegi as he ran up to the four people by the fence. He continued, "We are in trouble now. There is a person who walks backwards. There's a weird guy who is walking backwards towards here."

"Liar!" called out his two friends which were countered with the words about it being true, before Tamanegi pointed the man out. Who was walking all the way, backwards. The man twirled in a circle and revealed himself as a man in a white shirt, black coat and pants, white gloves with matching belt and socks and black shoes. On his chin was a striped like beard of red and black, greyish like hair hung from his face which was masked with red tinted heart-shaped glasses. This hands were on his belly and his black hat as he tapped on one foot.

He turned to them and asked, "Hey! Who told you that I am weird? I'm not a weirdo."

"But you looked really strange." said Nami as she looked at the man in question.

"Don't be stupid. I'm just a regular hypnotist."

"Hypnotsist? That's cool!" "Why don't you show us your trick?" "Yeah!" called out the tiny pirates.

"What?" asked the unusual man.

"Don't be stupid. Why do I have to listen to someone that I don't know? You shouldn't show your trick the first time you meet someone. Listen! Look at this ring!" he said pulling out a round circle of steel with what looked like a fine edge on it.

"Why didn't he just say that in the first place?" asked Zoro as he started to sweat.

Swinging the circle back and forth before the boys, the man spoke, "When I say 'One, Two, Jango! ', you will be sleepy. Understand? One... Two... Jango..."

With that four people hit the ground, three boys and one strange man. Which caused Zoro to call out to the people before them, "Why the hell are you sleeping too?!? "

Under a young tree by the sea shore...

Usopp was sitting under a tree as he was trying to think, when a straw hat boy dropped down in front of him upsidedown. The young man said, "Hey! You're here."

"Ahhhh. It's you? Next time don't scare me like that again." shouted Usopp in a loud, and scared voice.

"Yasopp is your father, right?" said Luffy as he landed on his hands and stood on them.

"Eh? How did you know?" said the shock long nose boy as the straw hat sat in front of him on the ground.

"I met him when I was younger."

"WHAT? YOU MET MY FATHER?" said the 'Captain' as the shock of the matter hit him hard like a club to the skull.

"Yes. You look a lot like Yasopp. That's why I felt that I had met you before. You're story helped me to remember."

"Where is he now?" asked Usopp, suddenly filled with joy over the news of his father.

"I don't know, not exacty. He has to be with Shanks for sure. Yasopp is my favourite crewman."

"Re... Really?"

He's with Shanks the Red-haired, right?" said Usopp as a second of quiet passed before speaking in a yelling tone, "Did you say Shanks?"

Luffy was surprised as he looked at the other young man and asked, "You know Shanks?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Eiichiro Oda and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the One Piece or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Omni Piece

An One Piece/Ben 10 crossover

Part Eight

"Sure," shouted out Usopp to the question which Luffy had asked about the red-haired pirate. Usopp continued, "Shanks is a very famous pirate. My father is with that great man?"

"Talking about great, your father is a very good sniper. I've never seen him miss his target." answered Luffy as he flashed back to the past.

An apple turned into sauce as a bullet went throught it, several feet way a man stood with his back to the table it was on. His hair was similar to Usopp but the nose was a bit different...a bit shorter. Luffy was looking at the target and shouting out, "That's so cool!"

"It's nothing! I could even shoot at a tiny ant, with no sweat." came the reply from the man with a smile.

The scene then changed to the man drinking his booze from a mug as he spoke to Luffy, "You know, Luffy... I have a son. He's a bout the same age as you."

"I know. You've told me about him many times." answered Luffy as his fist was on the table. The man then smashed the empty mug on Luffy's head without breaking it, causing Luffy to say "Ouch".

"It doesn't matter how many times I talk about him. You have to listen," said the man before standing up on the table with one foot before he continued, "I miss him, too. I can't help it because of one reason..."

The all of the pirates in the room began to speak as one, "The Pirate flasg has called me to stand up to this point."

With this call glasses were raised and the pirates cheered at the words spoken.

Back in the present Luffy added to this, "Yasop is really a great pirate."

On overjoyed Usopp grinned with glee as he said, "You think so, too?"

Usopp stood up and began a small speech, "Getting out to the wide sea without knowing what the future will be, I'm really proud of my father. Even so, that 'man' has insulted my father. He has destoryed my pride"

"Yes, I hate him too. But aren't you going to see that girl again?" asked Luffy as a moment of anger crossed his face at the thought of Clahador.

"If that 'caretaker' apologizes to me, I will go." said Usopp, letting out a breath as he spoke.

"That caretaker?" asked Luffy as he pointed to the shore.

"Yes, him. Wait a minute, what is he doing here?" asked Usopp as he got more quiet to hear what was bing said.

Clahador spoke first, "Jango, I told you not to attract the attention of the villagers, but you slept on the middle of the street."

The weird man spoke next, "Don't be stupid. I didn't attract any attention and I'm not weird either"

"He's with some werido." said Luffy as he spoke softly as he leaned forward to listen.

"I don't know who he is. I've never seen him before." answerd Usopp who had also leaned forward.

"You have planned everything, right" asked Clahador as he pushed up his glasses again.

"Sure. I can begin anytime now, we can start the plan to murder the mansion's owner when every you want."

Both young men looked on in shock as they heard the same word... murder. Clahador countered the words of the other man.

"Don't use the word "murder". I think it's too strong a word, Jango."

"I should say that it's an 'accident' , right, Captain Kuro?" said the werido by the name of Jango.

"Captain Kuro? I got rid of that name three years ago. Stop calling me by that. Besides, you're the captain now." was the reply of the man pushing up his glasses.

"Hey, what are they saying?" asked Luffy as he pointed down to the shore.

"I want to know that, too. Wait! I've heard of the name "Captain Kuro" before." answered Usopp as he thought back to his pirate lore. He shared that lore with the straw hat boy, "He is a very famous pirate that invaded many towns. I heard that the marines arrested and executed him three years ago."

The weird man in the sunglasses began to talk again, " I was surprised when that happened. When you told me that you wanted to quit the pirate life, you suddenly made me the captain. Everyone thought that Captain Kuro was executed, but you were alive and arrived at this village secretly. When I learned your plan, I felt that you would succeed. So I decided to help you. I think you will give me some good money in return."

"Yes, if the plan is successful, I will give you a big reward." answered the butler.

"Leave the murdering part to me." said the weird man with the striped beard.

"The problem is not about killing her, but we have to make it look like she died of illness. I don't think you understand the plan clearly." was the man in the clear glasses comment.

"Don't be stupid. I understand our plan completely. If I invade the village with my crew and kill that girl, it will be easier for us. And you can inherit all of her money." Jango said as he pushed up his hat.

"Stupid. Who would let a person outside the family inherit everything?"

"Then how are you going to get her treasure?"

"How? Listen to me, this is the most important part. Before you kill her, you will have to hypnotize her to write a will. She has to write, 'I will give all of my treasure to Clahador'. And then I will have the right to inherit all of the treasure. I have spent these three years building a good reputation with the villagers and they trust me. When this happens, no one will be suspicious."

"That's why you spent three years as a servant in the mansion. If I were you, I would have invaded the mansion and taken everything."

"If I did that, I would become a pirate again, and I would be chased by the marines. I want to get money without any chasing from the marines, which means that I am a peaceful person." said the butler as she pointed a finger to his temple.

"Peaceful, Hahahahaha! For your own peace, you can kill everyone in that mansion?" laughted the man with strange appearance.

"Hey! Hey! I did not kill everyone. Kaya's parents died in an accident, even I did not expect that."

"Anyway, just give me the sign when you are ready. Our ship has landed on the coast close to her, for more then a week. they've begun to get thirsty for blood."

Back on the ridge over looking the shore, Usopp began to speak quietly, "We've overheard some big trouble."

"It's starting to smell fishy here. What's going on?" asked Luffy a bit confused.

"Didn't you listen? It's very, very terrible. They are real pirates. His goal is Kaya's money, and that caretaker is Captain Kuro, who is still alive. I just got involved witrh a dangerous man. I'll be killed." thought Usopp as he looked down on the deadly man.

Usopp spoke to Luffy now, "They will kill Kaya and invade the village. This is terrible, totally terrible."

"Hey, You! Don't kill that girl!" shouted Luffy down at the two men on the shore. Usopp was shocked silly as he froze and began to cry. Jango and Kuro looked up to see Luffy standing there with Usopp.

Jango asked the obvious question first, "Who is that? "

"Idiot! They see us. Hide now or you'll be killed." said the boy in brown out of the side of his gritted teeth.

Clahador just looked up and saw them before saying, "It's just Usopp."

"Ahhh! They see me too?" asked Usopp as he looked in total fear!

"So, did you hear everything?" aksed the Butler as he looked at them.

"No! What did you say? I don't understand! I don't know anything! I just got here! " answered the liar as he tried to get out of this alive.

"I heard the whole thing." said Luffy as he crossed his arms. Usopp answered with a loud, "Hey! "

"We've been heard. Hey, you, looked at this ring." said Jango as he swung his ring back and forth.

They boys looked confused at what Usopp thought was a flying weapon, as the Hypnotist swung his ring, "When I say, 'One, two, Jango,' you will be sleepy. One, two..."

Usopp dodge and hid from looking at the ring, but Luffy looked as "Jango" was spoken. Lufy fell asleep, as did Jango. Kuro tried to wake up his minion, as Lufy moved forward... and over the edge of the ridge. Usopp tried to save him, but missed as Luffy dropped head-first to the ground below.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Usopp as he looked down where his friend was hurt.

"Did that kid have a straw hat? My former mentor Sublimino mentioned a straw hatted kid who caused all of his attempts to gain wealth and power to come undone. Mainly by becoming some kinds of alien monsters who kicked his butt. Do you think it could be him?" asked Jango looking a litlle worried.

"I doubt it, plenty of people have straw hats. Even if the kid was a devil fruit user like it sounds, he could not have survived the fall from that height into the rocks." said Kuro as he looked calm and collective.

"Should I kill the other one then, boss?" asked Jango as he looked up at the shocked Usopp as the long nose boy had to face his friend's death.

"That's not necessary. Even if he tells everyone, no one will believe him." said the pirate captain as he spoke slow and deliberately. Kuro continued with his words, "Tomorrow morning, Jango. You and your crew should invade the village early in the morning. Don't be too hard on the villagers, and make it look like an accident and finish Miss Kaya off. As you heard, Usopp, even though you have learned about my plans, it will not affect me at all."

Usopp shot off like a bullet with a scream as Jango asked his leader if it was all okay. The answer, "Sure, it is my plan and it will work."

With Usopp...

Memories crossed Usopp's mind of his first time meeting with Kaya as he sped pass the two newcomers and his crew, causing them to look back to the coast which he had left. Usopp had a mission to do, which was to warn everyone in the village. With a familiar cry of "Everyone, everyone, danger! The pirates are coming! Tormorrow morning, the pirates will invade this village! Everyone must escape now!"

He called and called out, yet everyone was either ignoring him or gathering into another mob to chase him. They mob was angry as Usopp tried to tell them the truth, yet the answer was clear with one comment, "If you were a trustworthy man like Clahador, I would believe you!"

The memories of the true identity of the butler made it clear that no matter what Usopp said, no one would believe it to be the truth... even if it was. In frustration he tried one last time, "Believe me! Let's escape now or you'll get killed."

The boy knew at this moment the butler who was a pirate captain was making a speech to his men of rewards if the plan was a success, while Kaya was in danger. This caused a new plan to develop in the long nose boy's mind.

Meanwhile at the manner...

Kaya had been looking for Clahadour, when she came across another of her servants... Merry. Merry was a tall thin man with unique hair. His hair was curled like a lamb's fleece and two small curled lamb like horns stuck out the front. The sheep looks continued with his mouth and neck as his mouth was sheepish and fleece like hair surrounded his collar. He informed her he was out but Merry had good news, "I've receieved the special glasses that you ordered from the store in the next town. Are they O.K.?"

"It's perfect! Thanks Merry and sorry to bother you!" she said as she made the okay sign with her fingers as Merry made it back at her.

"That's okay! It's a very good present. I think Mr. Clahador will be very happy."

"Tomorrow will be the third anniversary since he came here to live with us. I will give him this present as a thank you for taking care of me.

Kaya continued with her day, feeling much better then usual when someone knocked on her window. It was Usopp again as she spoke, "Usopp-san. That's good. I thought that you would never come here again."

"Get out of here now, Kaya! Or you'll be killed!" shouted Usopp as he seemed to be acting strange. More upset and fearful.

"What's wrong?"

"You've been tricked! Your caretaker used to be a pirate."

"Wait a minute, are you kidding? What's wrong with Clahadour?" aksed Kaya, as she seemed to be confused at the bizzare behaviour of Usopp. She was starting to get scared at his actions.

"I'm not kidding. I heard it with my own ears when he was talking with his crew. The caretaker wants your money. He used to be a cold-blooded pirate. He pretended to be your caretaker for three years... because he wants your treasures." sweat was rolling off of Usopp's body.

"What are you saying Usopp-san?"

"Tomorrow morning, his pirate crew will invade this village and they will kill you!!!"

"Is something wrong? " , asked Merry from the door of Kaya's room. Men came up behind Usopp as they tried to drag him off the property. He responded with his fist to make him let go. One of the men recovered and began to pull out a gun.

The boy in brown took out his sling shot and fired a rock at the man's hand as the boy said, "Shut up and get out of my way!"

Usopp made quick work knocking both of the two men out as Kaya shouted out, "Stop". Merry was shocked at the two bodyguards losing.

"Please believe me, Kaya. Get out of the village, before the caretaker comes back!"

"What's going on? Your not the person I once knew." Kaya was sweating from fear as Usopp was acting wild and crazy. It was then the villagers came to the gates which were unguarded.

"I have to take you by myself now!" said Usopp as he grabbed her arm hard as he continued to speak, "You'll know the truth tomorrow. Anyways, let's get out of here first. Please listen to me!"

This was answered by a deafening slap from Kaya as it forced the teen back. She answered him with these words, "The worse person is you!!!"

"Take your hands off Miss Kaya," shouted Merry as he held a gone in both hands. Kaya told him not to shoot, but the gun was fired as the boy ran off.

"What if you killed him?!" asked Kaya of her manservant.

"But he was hurting you!" was the answer from the man. As they looked they could see Usopp cletching his left arm as it seemed to get red. Merry shouted out to the crowd of villagers, "Everyone, please catch him. He's a violent man!"

Kaya fainted into Merry's arms as he asked her to hand on.

On the Coast as this had been going on...

"What...?" asked Ninjin, too shocked to continue.

"They will kill Miss Kaya!?" aksed Piman as he focused on the one in greatest danger.

"And they will invade our village, is this true?" Tamanegi as he focused on the dangers as a whole as the truth came out.

"Yes, that's what they said. I don't think it was a mistake." said Lufy as he sat on the beach with crossed legs and arms.

"Why are you sleeping here, then?" asked Zoro as he looked at his captain.

"That's... I think I was standing over that cliff... I think I was hynotized again. I have a problem with it. I don't want to tell you all of the troubles I had with Sublimino and the Circus Freaks pirates." answered Luffy which triggered a remark from Nami.

"Like Buggy and his crew?"

"Naaah, more like more creepy then Buggy. Especially when they were under the command of the laughter vampire clown Zombozo. Sublimino stepped into his power vaccum."

As Luffy spoke of his 'adventures', the Usopp pirates talked with each other.

"I think that hypnotist is his friend for sure." said Tamanegi, putting the pieces together.

"I think so!" agreed Piman, standing more calm them his friends.

"That man is really bad." said Ninjin as he tried to keep up with his friends words.

"That's why your capatin was running to the village. It's good that you knew this before it happened. If you can escape now, you will be safe 'cause to looks of things these enemies are not very bright." said Nami as she tried to direct the boys to safety.

"That's true, let's get out of here." said the carrrot headed boy, turning to Piman.

"Yes, let's get all of our treasures and run away." said the pepper boy as he looked the his carrot shaped friend.

"The treasure box, snacks, toys and..." said Tamanegi as he counted off all of the things they would need to take on his fingers.

The trio ran off and shouted at once, "Let's hurry!"

"Gee!" exclaimed Luffy as he made a realization.

"What is it?" asked the green haired swordsman.

"We'd better hurry up and buy some food... otherwise trhe Butcher will run away too!"

This brought us back close to the village where a Usopp was walking alone, with Kuro's words repeating in his mind. When the call of captain snapped him out of it. He wipped his tears and looked at his crew... plus all of the visiters.

"Eh? You're not Dead?" asked the boy in brown.

"I just woke up." said they boy in the straw hat.

But Piman spoke up quickly, "Dead, no, he was in a deep sleep. Anyway, we know everything. We have to hurry and tell everyone about the pirates!! "

Usopp knew of the events which had occured, of his failure to save the village due to his lies. They didn't believe him, they wouldn't believe the crew which worshiped him and they would not likely believe new people in the village. So he had to protect his beloved crew which caused him to laugh out loud, long and hard.

"You should know I was lying again. I just hated that caretaker, so I made up the story about him being a pirate." said Usopp as he laughed.

This caused Luffy and his crew to look confused, not quite believe what was being said now. The long nose teen's crew spoke to him all at once. "You lied?" "I thought it was true." "Why are you playing along with him?"

"But, I don't like the capatin doing that." said Ninjin as he turned his back on the 'Captain'.

"I don't like it either." said Piman as he started to turn away.

"Me too. Even though that caretaker is bad, Captain's never should make up stories about anyone." said Tamanegi, staring hard at his 'captain'. They kids walked home slowly as they discussed what they were going to have for dinner, leaving Usopp with Luffy and the others.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Eiichiro Oda and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the One Piece or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Omni Piece

An One Piece/Ben 10 crossover

Part Nine

Later that Night...

Usopp was in a slumping position as the weight of Captain Kuro's plan continued to pour down on him. So he spoke from the heart to the gathered trio, "Because I am a liar, no one will believe my story. "

"The truth is still the truth, those pirates are still going to come, right? " asked Nami as she tried to get things in perspective.

"I think so, but everyone thinks it's a lie. They think that tomorrow will be a peaceful day. So I will wait for them here! I will make this become a lie. They will think that tomorrow will be another peaceful day for them." he surprised everyone as he stood up and shouted to the heavens this fact. This got everyone's attention and stunned them for a moment.

Usopp continued as he sat down again with his wounded arm out, "I even got shot in the arm. I was even chased by the villagers, but it is the village I have been trying to protect. I love this village and I want to protect everyone. I can't stand it. All of them will be killed without knowing anything."

The long nose boy had covered his face with his hands as the straw hat crew watched. Zoro spoke up, "You are a good person after all. You think that you will have to fight alone? Without the help from those kids?"

"We'll help you too!" said Luffy as he stretched his arms and cracked his joints.

Nami was a little less noble then the two men with her words, "I have to tell you first, all of the treasure must be mine."

"EH? " asked the boy in brown as he uncovered one eye revealing his tears, as he continued, You will help me? Why?"

"Your face tells us that you're scared." said Luffy as he moved into a battle pose, his arm and hand moving up while being held back by his other hand.

"Because there are many enemies, right?" asked Zoro as he hands were on his hip and sword hilts respectively.

The long nose boy shouted out again, "Don't be Stupid! You think I'm scared of them! Even though they have got more people, I will never be afraid of them. I am Captain Usopp! The greatest fighter of the Sea ! "

This was the point where his knees shook and trembled, before the boy tried to stop them by pounding on them with his fists. He looked at the pirates gathered and spoke with a hint of anger, "What are you looking at? they are Kuro pirates, remember? Everyone must be afraid of them. You got a problem with that ? "

"that's why we'll lend you a hand. We didn't laugh at you. We just think that you are a good person." commented the green haired swordsman as he looked at the younger boy.

"I just feel sympathy, not that I'll risk my life to help you." said the boy under the straw hat wearing the strange watch. Usopp could barely hold back the tears as the strangers had decided to help him and his village.

Usopp took them to the path through the cliffs, "They will come to this coast because it leads directly to the village. This path is the only way. It is surrounded by cliff faces. It is easy to say."

"Really? That easy? " Luffy asked the boy from the island village.

"Easy to say, but much harder to put into practice. What are your skills?" asked the liar.

"Stealing. " said Nami, as she was followed by Zoro's "Cutting. "

Then there was Luffy's cry of "Transforming. Plus other stuff, but I'm really good at transforming."

"My skill is hiding" said Usopp before the rest of the defenders shouted that he would have to fight too, with fury on their face.

In Kaya's mansion...

"How is Miss Kaya?" asked a familiar voice from the building.

Another voice answered, "She's taking her rest. I think she's very tired."

Clahador was straightening up his neck tie as he asked, "did something happen while I was out of town? That Usopp is a really bad child."

"I think so too. He also said that you are a pirate. It's a very stupid joke." said Merry, the other servant as he laughed at the absurb thought. Clahador turned away from him, straightening his glasses and laughing. It was then he noticed a package on one of the tables.

"Eh? What is this? " asked the man in glasses.

"Oh, that? It's a present from Miss Kaya to you. She told me that tomorrow will be the third anniversary since you arrived at this mansion. It's a day to remember." answered Merry as he looked at his friend.

"Day to remember?" asked the other man as he unwrapped the present revealing glasses.

"Your glasses always fall off. So Miss Kaya ordered a special pair for you, it was a very kind thing to do." said Merry as his tears flowed, wiping them up with his handkerchief.

"Day to remember, tomorrow is really going to be a day to remember. Tonight... it's the half-moon night... it really makes me wild." Turn to look out the window, he tossed the glasses to the floor. He followed that by stumping it into pieces, shocking Merry by his caulousness.

"Why did you do that? It was a present for you." exclaimed Merry in the pure shock of it.

"I will get my present. It has to be this mansion, not the glasses."

"What did you say?"

"I don't have to pretend anymore, because in just a few hours, there will be an accident. Three years is a really long time to wait." said Kuro as he pulled out a number of long sword blades. Merry had time to cry out for his mistress before he was sliced by those blades, making him fall to the floor... as still as a stone.

We turn to a pirate ship...

"Captain Jango. It's almost time. Please wake up." said one of the pirates, as he banged on the captain's door.

Jango moon-walked out of his quarters as he seemed to dance to his own beat, his men greeting him with good mornings. He spoke to them, "Don't be stupid. If you want to wish me a good morning, the sun has to rise first. The moon is still in the sky, which means it is still dark."

His crew apologized as he marched back to his cabin, but he spun around to face his men. He said them as well as making them confused, "To all of my fans, a good morning! Let's go! "

With this the men headed to start their invasion.

At the cliff face...

"This is perfect! they can't climb up this slope now. Because of all of the slime Luffy put down." said Usopp, still shocked at the green oozing creature which Luffy called Mr. Goop. He continued, trying not to think of the snot-looking creature, "It's a great tactic, we will shoot at them while they try and climb up this slope. So our main objective is to protect this slope."

"On the other hand, we have to make sure we don't slip on this oil." said Nami as she pointed out the problems with the plan.

"You guys have really crazy ideas." said Luffy as he sat down above the oil in his human form.

"Sure, just leave the crazy ideas and shooting to me. I am very confident." said the liar as he was sure of himself.

"It's morning, they will be coming soon." said Zoro as he prepared for battle.

We turn to a pirate ship with a cat head figurehead...

"We have arrived." shouted the pirates, as they landed on the beach.

The pirates were getting ready to destroy the village and head to the mansion, when they observed two strange boats to the side of their ship. The order was to let them be...

On the oiled cliffs...

"It's morning, where are they?" asked Luffy as he started to get bored.

"Maybe they're over sleeping?" suggested Zoro, he stood before the oil.

Nami turned and held her hand to help her hear, "am I wrong? Or did I hear a voice from the north end of the island? "

"North?" said the stunned Usopp as he realized his fatal flaw.

"Yes, I'm not wrong about that?" said Nami as she held both hands to her ears.

"Hey, what's it?" asked Zoro, looking at the liar boy.

"There is also a port to the north." said the boy, frustrated by his mistake.

"We've been waiting in the wrong place?" asked Luffy as he was shock and confused.

"I thought that they would be coming this way because we saw them talking here." grunted Usopp as he was getting upset.

"Let's hurry up, where are they now?" asked Luffy as he moved a hand to his watch.

"If you head north, it should take you about three minutes. The geography there is similar to this slope. If we can get them at that slope, we'll be fine." said the native as he was trying to come up with a plan on the fly.

Nami suddenly went into shock as she made a realization, "Our boats are parked there! They could steal my... our treasure!"

"I'll get there in twenty seconds." said Luffy as he changed again into Mr. Fast, speeding off . Usopp was frustrated as he had only planned for this side of the island and it's port.

Nami began to run after her treasure and the pirates in this area, yet she had misjudged her steps and was in the oil slipping back the faster she ran. She then clutched at anything to pull herself up, getting her hand on the shirt of the green haired man. She yanked him down to the oil as she pushed herself up out of it, shouting how she couldn't wait and making an apology. This left the man with only one thing to say, "I'm going to kill you Nami, when I get out of here."

On the Northern slope over the port...

The pirates who were scrambling up the pass between the cliffs were suddenly being shot back down the incline, which made the pirates look to the source of the attack. Only Jango recognized the person who was keeping them from their task...

"I am Captain Usopp and I have been waiting for you. I have already planned to fight you! If you don't want to die, you had better get out of this village." shouted the boy in brown as he juggled his stone marbles one handed as he held his slingshot in the other. In his head, Usopp was wondering where Luffy was. Especially since Luffy had left before Usopp had started to run.

The strange hypnotist Captain Jango asked him, "It's you. The kid who overheard the plan. What do you want?"

"This is your last warning! If you don't give up now, My crew of a billion will destroy you all!" lied the boy known for his tales. Even without knowing the boy's history, all the pirates could see through such an obvious lie. All but one...

"What? One Billion!" asked the hypnotist in the heart glasses. His crew attempted to convince their captain the liar was telling tall tales again. Jango wised up and spoke again, "You dare to trick me? You really are a pain."

A Kuro crewmen walked up to his captain saying he had bad news, "We found some treasure in that strange boat. It's worth about four or five million beli."

Usopp heard this and came up with a brilliant plan, "That's my treasure. I can give it to you. If you get off this island."

What he didn't expect was the simple answer, "I will take the treasure for sure, but I don't see why we would have to go back. Not when we can kill you and take it for ourselves. Or just use my special technique. If you understand, when I say 'One... Two... Jango,' you have to stand aside."

"One... Two..."

'It's that ring!' thought Usopp as he started straight at the hypnotist...

..Till Nami nailed him with her staff and said, "Stop doing something stupid !"

"Who is that girl?" asked one of the pirates below them.

Nami faced towards them and shouted while pointing, "The treasure in that boat is mine! I won't give them to anyone. Not a single beli. Take good care of them, because I will be getting them back soon. And you, next time you better not mess with my stuff."

This last part was pointed at Usopp who responded with, "It hurts. Next time, you can just tell me. You don't have to hit me."

"What did you say? I just helped you." said Nami, taking on a more calm persona. A 'what? ' was the result.

"I forgot to tell you, don't look at his ring. That man is a hypnotist, and he used the ring to put you under." continued the girl as she pointed out the hidden weapon. She continued, "Where's Luffy? I thought he was first to leave for here?"

Maybe he's lost or afraid and ran away?" answered Usopp as he straightened the goggles down on his face.

"Then he's missing at an important time, like this." The orange haired female was making an assessment of the situation.

"Let's get them, I'll support you." said the boy in brown as he pointed down the hill.

"Why do I have to do it? I'm a girl. How can I fight a bunch of pirates?" voiced the young woman to the young man.

"Even though I'm a man, my legs are still shaking..." the two of them started to argue back and forth.

The pirates took advantage of this, their captain spoke to them, "This is no time to play with them. All of you go and beat them!"

"Aye!" was the collective shout from the crewmen who charged up the hill again. Nami and Usopp turned and new they had to get moving. Usopp pulled out some caltraps and threw then down on the pathway.

On the other slop...

Zoro was laying down at the bottom of the oil, cursing his bad luck as he could not get up. He slowly got up, slightly tired from the effort of climbing. He then took out two of his swords and said, "It's just a simple slippery slope."

He climb the hill using his swords as support as they dig into the rock with the force of his thrusts into the ground. He continued with his personal pep talk, "I can get out of it now. all I need to know now is where the north coast is!"

Elsewhere...

Luffy was learning, while super-speed was useful in many circumstances, it was not too great when you had a poor sense of direction. Which explained the hundred wrong locations and dead ends, like the twenty times he got into sight of the village. Which ended this time at a cliff wall.

Back at the north slope...

The pirates were jumping and hollering out in pain from the as they stepped on the small spiked spheres which lined the path upwards. They men were trapped in a manner, which allowed Usopp to take a shot at them, "Eat this Killing Marble!"

A man was thrown back from the power of the slingshot launch as the pirates got more and more upset at the two of them. Nami turned to her ally and told him, "You're cool! Keep up the good job! I'll go and get some rest now."

"You haven't been fighting at all, and now you're tired?" asked Usopp as his eyes bulged at his anger caused by this news.

As Nami turned she was stopped in her tracks, causing the native boy to asked what the problem was. She spoke enough for him to hear, "There are some caltraps here, behind us."

"It's your fault, isn't it?" asked the blacked haired boy as he turned to look at her. Taking his eyes off the attack, allowing a pirate with a huge hammer to sneak up behind him. The young woman shouted out a warning. It was in vain as Usopp was hit and knocked to the ground as the pirates easily walked up as the boy bled off to one side.

A pirate jeered, "You think you can stop us? Let's go everyone. Captain Kuro is waiting."

"Aye." was the common reply. Yet this didn't stop Usopp as he grabbed the pants of the pirate in from of them, like an anchor down on a moving ship, slowing the pirate down.

The long nose boy spoke as he tried to stop the pirate, "I won't allow any of you to pass this slope. Even though I've been lying my whole life, I want this day to be as peaceful in the village as any other day in the village. No, I want it to be more peaceful."

"You better shut up, kid" shouted a second pirate with his sword drawn and about to plunge it into the wounded defender.

Nami took this moment to slam her staff down on his head, then had to block the attack of a second pirate who charged her. Yet the force of the blow forced her into the side of the cliff, placing her in major pain. The pirates then turned back to the wounded Usopp to finish him off.

Their captain had other plans, "Hey! Just get in the village, all of you. Don't pay attention to those kids. Did you forget about Captain Kuro's plan? If you ruin his plan, he will kill everyone of us. Have you realized that? Stupid!"

They knew their former captain's punishment for failing would be as dire as this or greater. So the pirates ignored the defenders, and moves as fast as they could up the slope. The sniper tried to stop them again, but was kicked off in a rush. He called out to the pirates, "Stop! Please! Don't kill anyone!"

Nami and the young man were shocked when pirates were tossed into the air, and fell down the hill either by air or rolling down by land. They turned to look at the cause of this benefit for them. The pirates asked their captain, "What is that? We never knew this village had these kind of people."

Standing at the top of the slope was Luffy and Zoro, looking down.

"What is that?" asked Zoro, with one of his trio of blades over his shoulder and behind his head.

"How should I know? But I don't like it." said Luffy in his human form, as he stretched his arms again.

Zoro yelled his comments to his female companion, "Nami! You really are a pain. You stepped on my head."

"Usopp! Next time, you should tell me where north is!" was the comment from the straw hatted man.

"Who are they?" asked Jango as he placed his hand on his hat.

Meanwhile at Kaya's mansion...

Kuro, as his Clahador's disguise, was sitting on the steps to the front door, hands on his cheeks while rubbing them. He said one thing to start with, "Late! Those idiot's should realized what they will receive if they have ruined my plan. even so, they are still late. If they forgot... I'll kill them all!"

Kuro began the slow walk to the northern slope.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Eiichiro Oda and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the One Piece or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Omni Piece

An One Piece/Ben 10 crossover

Part 10

Ussop was looking at the two men who were standing at the top of the hill and had to ask, "Are you really that strong, do you really think you can take them all on?"

"Yep, as long as I have my Omnitrix. Oh, Zoro's good too." said Luffy as if he was discussing the weather and not in a fight to the death.

"Me, we don't have time to mess around. It's time for all of you to get stronger, using my awesome power. Look at my ring! When I say, One, two... Jango, you will become stronger. Every wound will mend and you will gain the strength of a giant." said the enemy Captain, as he pulled out his ring and swung it from side to side as he faced his men. All of the enemy pirates were looking at the ring carefully.

Usopp heard Luffy asked what is was they were doing before Nami answered, "They are hypnotising themselves to become stronger. Their captain seems to be a powerful hypnotist, but I'm not sure if it's going to work."

"One... Two.. Jango! " spoke the other weird man as he continued to spin his bladed ring. What shocked the defenders was the enemies had stopped their bleeding and had seemed to loose all signs of fatigue, more over they were flexing their muscles as if they had all of the strength in the world as they screamed in a berserker rage. The one of them smashed their fist into the side of the cliff as it caused boulders to fall down as a test of their improved strength.

"They've been hypnotized to the point where they're overwhelming their body's self-preservation to gain strength and healing." shouted Nami as she placed her hands on the sides of her head.

Usopp could not resist adding as he moved back with the palms of his hands, "If each one of them is able to smash, with that many men they should be able to turn us into jelly."

"Get rid of them, NOW! " shouted Jango as he pointed to the defenders on the hill. Like men possessed they charged up the hill with inhuman speed.

Zoro pointed back the village as he told the wounded Nami and Usopp, "Both of you get out of here. You're in no shape to battle. Me and Luffy will take care of the..."

Zoro was stopped by the flash of green light, which caused him to turn his captain... only to see a mostly red, gray and blue giant standing at the top of the hill. Zoro then saw the look on the face of the giant, which was pure rage, but the swordsman was looking for was glazed eyes. He couldn't tell as the eyes were all the same colour. Luffy cried out the name of this monster, "MR. BIG!"

Nami looked back and then turned to Usopp, "I hope your villagers are deep sleepers and late risers, otherwise you're going to need a major class lie to get them to believe nothing is happening this morning. Damn Luffy, why in hell are you so easy to hypnotise."

Yet events had started to move as Luffy in his Mr. Big form was charging the pirates which were coming towards him... and didn't stop as he stomped them into the ground of the cliff pass. He made sure to get each and every pirate as his feet pushed down on them, yet from what Usopp saw they were still alive. Flatten and knocked out, sure, but he could see their chest moving up and down. This study on what was happen was secondary in his mind, as Usopp was looking at his friend turning into a giant monster and plowing through the enemy pirates.

The giant soon was at the beach where Jango's ship was located, which the giant then took a moment to lift it up into the air. In the air, he pulled out both the stem of the ship with it's cat's head figurehead and then pulled off the mass from the ship before he dropped it to the ground. He turned back to Jango carrying the long objects like they were weapons, which caused the man in shades to act fast.

"One.. two.. Jango... and you will fall asleep. One! Two! Jango!" said the man as he used his ring again and hoped the straw-hatted man turn giant could see it. The success was revealed when the giant fell backwards and almost sunk the pirate ship, the giant waves caused by the fall didn't help the ship either.

Jango spoke to himself as he tried to cause his breath and hope his pants were wet from sweat and not something else, "That brat almost single handedly stopped the plan. Hell, he was was ready to take us all to hell with him. If Captain Kuro saw that he would kill the rest of us."

"Mon-mon-mon-mon..." said Usopp as he was still trying to figure out what was happening.

"Looks like Luffy finished all of the pirates. Do you think he's all right?" asked Nami as she and the long nosed boy sat on the sidelines, staff leaning on her shoulder.

"Doubt that anything could hurt that giant form of his, but you had better worry about yourselves and your wounds. Cause I doubt it's over this easily." said the green haired man as he placed one of his trio of swords on his shoulder.

"What the hell is it you idiots are doing out there?" asked a voice from the ship, which was followed by a second mysterious voice.

"Yeah, we were sleeping in here."

A few of the stomped pirates were gaining conciousness again as they answered the voices, "That's the Niabun Brothers. We're saved! "

"So there's more people on that ship. Wonder why that is?" asked Zoro as he seemed curious at why these two were kept back.

Elsewhere...

Kuro was walking through the sleep village when he had seen the suddent appearance of a giant... at the beach where his men were waiting to invade. He was pushing up his glasses as he was deciding what to do next... other then see if he would be killing a giant this morning... along with the rest of his men for making him wait.

Behind him, hidden was Tamanegi who was talking to himself quietly.

"Why is that caretaker heading for the north coast so early in the morning? " asked the young man as he was lurking in the back ground.

At the manner house...

Kaya had woken up again from a nightmare. She had seen Usopp trying to aduct her again, grabbing her from her window as well as the Usopp mentioning the insult to his pirate blood. She was puzzled what her friend had betrayed and turned on her like that? The things he had said about Clahador had been so shocking they had to be untrue... how could Usopp think the gentle and caring man was such a cruel pirate? It was just not possible.

Which had lead her to knock on the door of that same servant as he moved in the silent and huge house. She opened the door... to the sight of her good friend and servant Merry on the floor in a pool of blood. All she could do in that moment was scream the man's name as she went to see if she could revive him, terrorified the man had already passed into the next world.

Merry coughed up some blood as she rolled him over to his back from where he had laid on his stomach. The sheep haired man had taken moments to catch his breath before saying, "It's good to see that you are still safe, Miss Kaya."

Tears had been pouring on her face, but she had to know, "Still safe? What are you talking about?"

"Clahador! " was the reply in a tone as harsh as a blizzard. Merry continued, "He... he tried to kill me"

Kaya turned pale and felt her blood turned cold, remembering the words of the man in question as he told her if he could not protect her he would not be able to face her father in heaven. This had to be a lie, she told Merry this himself. His answer shocked her even more.

"He's a pirate! " These words Merry spoke brought the words of Usopp back to her.

"What Usopp had said yesterday when he tried to kidnap me..."

"Yes, Usopp is the only person who knew about this. He tried so hard to protect us, even when we wouldn't believe him due to his previous lies." said Merry, which cause Kaya to flash back to Usopp's words the day before.

"You'll understand tomorrow. We have to go now! Please believe me!" echoed in her mind as she realized they had been protecting the wrong person. Had chase a man who was trying to be a hero to this village from the same village as if he had been a monster. They had even shot the boy as if he was a lowly criminal and he had tried to save her life. All she could think of was what she had done to him, what they had all done to them.

Merry tried to get on his feet, rolling so he was facing the floor again but with the difference of his hands being out. He kept coughing, trying to clear the blood from his throat. He tried to calm her down with his words, "No one has made any movies yet, so we should try and keep calm. Clahador has left the mansion, looking for the rest of his pirate crew. If he has a crew even a fraction as powerful as he was, then not only us but everyone in the village is in danger.

If all he wants is treasure, then it might be best to give him all the money he can take if it gets rid of him. Which means you're the only person who can stop him."

"I'm not going to run away. I'll try to convince him to take my money and leave the island." replied Kaya between her sobs.

Back in the village...

"The caretaker went to the north coast. And there was some kind of giant on the same coast." replied Tamanegi as he gather his friends early in the morning.

"Stop sleeping, Ninjin" called out Piiman, the pepper headed boy, as he pointed to the other boy.

"It's way too early. I'm usually sleeping right now, so that's why I keep falling asleep." said the boy with his hair covering his eyes.

"This is no time for sleeping, it's a emergency. I think pirates, and maybe giants, are invading us, even if the Captain said he was lying about the invasion." said the boy with the onion like head.

"I agree." said Piiman in agreement with the first boy.

"The Captain was acting weird yesterday... weirdier then usual." said Ninjin as they took a moment to think things over. They were interrupted by a sickly woman in an overcoat.

"Miss Kaya?" asked the pepper boy with shock echoed on his face and the faces of his friends.

Ninjin asked the obvious question, "Why is she all alone?"

Tamanegi gave the answer, "Something must have happened! "

Back on the beach...

Zoro was thinking on what kind of pirate was going to appear from the ship, even asking it outloud. Luffy's omnitrix had timed out and he had turned back into his human form, which lay on the sands of the beach. One of the pirates Luffy had crushed was laughing as he added, "You're going to die now."

The werido hypnotist yelled out a command, "Get out here, Nyaban Brothers!"

"Eh? Is the Captain calling us." asked the first voice, which was responded by the second voice.

"They haven't left yet for the village? Why are they still stuck here?"

The first one spoke up again, "Looks like everyone has been beaten up by someone. Who could have done that?"

"Don't know, but it looks like we don't have to hid ourselves anymore. Let's go!" said the second character as the two figure jumped from the ship and landed next to their captain.

The first one was a thin like man in a vest and shorts, with black boots which covered his shins. A bow was on his shirt, which with the cat eats on his head and the clawed gloves in his hands made him look like a cat made human.

The second was more stout, looking more like an oni then a cat. He had cat ears too and a spot over his left eye. His clawed gloves were white compaired to his brother's black one. He wore no shirt, his pants were stripped. He wore books which looked more like shoes, but both his and his brother shoes looked like paws.

Nami asked who were they, while Usopp was commenting how power they must be to jump the distance they did from ship to the cliff pass. Zoro did not respond as he studied his enemy. It was not a question as to if they were powerful opponents, it was more how powerful they were and what weapons they would be using.

The hypnotist spoke to the two men, "Buchi, Sham, no matter what happens we have to get out of the slope and into the village. But as you can see, we have some road bumps. I want to to steamroll all of them to clear our way up and out."

The way they reacted surprised Zoro as they turned into cowards as the first brother spoke, "I don't think I can do it. Don't you agree, Buji?"

"I don't think so either. That man with the swords looks too strong for us." replied the fatter brother, to the thin one who must be Sham.

Zoro was confused at why these were, as Usopp said, the enemy Captain's secret weapon if they were such cowards. They even started to turn and retreat from the defenders on the slope, yet their Captain had managed to force them up the hill.

Zoro had rejudged the two of them to be weaklings and was upset at this, 'How can I become the strongest swordsman in the world if I only get to fight such weaklings? Still if they get up here, I'm cutting them to pieces. Better warn them that.'

He warned them, but they kept coming. It was as the thin brother arrived, his claw caught Zoro's one sword. Which made Zoro re-examine the situation again, 'The cowardly reaction, must be a way they make their opponets think they're weak before they attack with power.'

"You think I'm a weakling right? Truth is, I have the spirit of a cat right now. Looking for something?" asked the brother, as Zoro looked down as saw his two other swords missing. Looking at the cat-man, he saw his opponent had the two blades.

"Give me back my swords... Now!" said the former pirate hunter as he looked at the man.

"But you have your sword... it's in your hands right now," came the reply from the cat-man, before continuing, "But I'm not going to need my swords right now."

Sham tossed the two swords backwards as they tumbled down the hill to the bottom of the slope. Zoro stood silent as his eyes dilated, which cause his opponent to ask if they should begin. Zoro's answer, "You should learn to take better care of other people's things, especially another man's swords."

With superhuman speed, Zoro slashed at the thin man before him as the green haired man passed them. Zoro was almost to his swords when he was asked, "What are you cutting?"

"Sorry, but I think you missed me." said Sham as Zoro felt something jump on his back and grab his arms.

To answer Zoro's question on how he could have missed the man was answered Usopp, "He was wearing a baggy shirt to hid the fact he's super-skinny! Zoro only managed to cut the shirt and air."

"Let's get him, Buchi!" called out the thin brother to his fatter one. Zoro was forced head down on the ground with his neck clear as the other brother headed their way. He called out, "Killing technique, Cat Pounce! "

Zoro saw the fat one jumping into the air and a pawed foot coming towards his green head, instinct took over and Zoro managed to roll out of the way, which knocked the thin one off him. Zoro could hear the sound of the earth and rocks crack and break under that foot as he moved out of it's path. The first mate scambled to his feet as the brothers complained on how Sham should have held Zoro tightier. He realized, 'If that could break rock, it could have shattered all of my bones with ease. Worse, it looks like they are going to make a second pass and I'm not so great at single sword techniques. Going to have to work on that.'

The brothers used an attack they called the "Cat's Claws Technique", which seemed like a rapid attack with the clawed gloves they were wearing. The claws acted like razor sharp knives which had had to deflect with his single blade, which he did but would have been easier with his other two blade present. Then the worse thing happened, Usopp tried to help.

Usopp had fired one of his marbles from his slingshot, likely realizing just defending is not the best thing Zoro could be doing. Yet the green haired man knew if that marble hit the brothers, they two of them would turn their attention on the two defenseless wounded. So Zoro took the shot by moving his body so it could get hit. He was hurt, but he could still defend.

Then Nami took off like a shot down the hill, causing the swordsman to aske what is happening. As he made the connection she was after the swords, so had the hypnotist... who slashed her with his ring as she passed him to get to the blades. Yet then everything froze as a feeling of dread and fear passed though the enemy pirates, even Zoro could feel the emotions coming off of them. Cries of the name of Kuro and the fact they were all going to die passed.

The former caretaker was yelling at the top of his lungs, "Dawn has passed and my plan has still not been completed. What the hell are you doing?"

He then added more calmly before shouting at his minion, "Don't tell me that you have been stopped by these rats! Have the Black Cat pirates been a bunch of weaklings since I left? Like these vermin? Have they Jango?"

"You told me that kid wouldn't effect our plans, didn't you sir?" was enemy Captain's reply, sweating under his dark hat.

"Yes. I told you that. So what? It shouldn't be a problem if the kid tries to stop us, you should know that. It just seems you weren't as strong as I thought you were. I don't want to hear any kind of excuses right now." said the well dressed man which seemed to annoy the cat brothers.

"It was true that you 'were' strong, three years ago. You were, however, in this village... getting soft from the easy life. We, on the other hand, were invading towns and sinking ships" came the collective reply from the two brothers as they looked at the man at the top of the hill.

Zoro knew what was going to happen next. All of the years away from their feared true Captain had caused them to believe they had grown stronger then him, which for many pirates meant they didn't have to obey his commands any longer. Most pirates only served under the strongest person, if that person was to lose their power, then a mutiny would be quick in coming.

'Kuro doesn't look strong having been a butler all of these years under peoples noses... but I was wrong about the Nyaban brothers. They could be wrong about Kuro... which would be a deadly mistake to make given his actions.' thought the swordsman as he tried to figure out what was going to happen next.

Authors Notes:

Just have a few thoughts for the future:

Assume the strange people/species in One Piece count as non-human intelligent

life, what would happen if Luffy's Omnitrix scanned them?

Also what kind of Fish would be the base of his Fishmen and Merman forms? Does

anyone know enough on fish to figure this out?

During the war of Marineford, Ace and Whitebeard dies and then Blackbeard

manages to take Whitebeard's devil fruit power.

If Luffy had the Omnitrix, it's unlikely Ace would be killed as Luffy could

have taken Akainu's attack. ENG or Heatblast could have likely absorbed the heat

of the magma.

Nor would a duo power ring bearing Luffy get hurt or leat Ace get hurt (Even if

Ace could make a good Black Lantern to go against Luffy, even this could be

countered by the White Light).

The latter is still a puzzle to me, the former does have an idea. What if

Blackbeard was part Osmosian and had access to Aggregor's technology?

Aggregor's technology allowed him to absorb five different alien physically

into his body. What if Blackbeard had access to this tech and absorbed both

Whitebeard and Ace? It would place them out of the way, increase the power of

Blackbeard as he seems to becoming an antagonist, and could lead to a mental

break down for Luffy.

Does this work or is it too much of a stretch?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Eiichiro Oda and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the One Piece or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Omni Piece

An One Piece/Ben 10 crossover

Part Eleven

The Cat brothers continued their comments starting with the thin one, "It's just that your plan is not working. We won't let you kill us that easily."

"It's been three years. You think you can defeat us? The Nyaban Brothers?" shouted the fat one as they were prepared to attack their former captain. A captain they now feel had weakened with his time on the island in a mansion.

Comments came from the rest of the pirates, "That's right." "If those two work together, even Capatain Jango can't defeat them." "The Truth is that those two are the strongest in our group."

As the brothers charged with claws out they called, "You're not our captain anymore." "Before you kill us, we'd better kill you first!"

They attacked bit it turned out they had missed Kuro, who had disappeared. In his place was a bag like a punching bag, which was sliced into tiny pieces. From behind the two attacking brothers came the voice of Kuro, "You said that you will kill who?"

Usopp who had been watching the whole thing was shocked as he viewed Kruo, now with swords extending from his fingers like claws. He responded, "When did he get to their backs?"

The two brothers turned around quickly as comments were made by those watching, but as the brothers looked, there was no Kuro behind them. Or at least not where their backs had been, for now Kuro was behind them again. Arounds around their necks and shoulders. Kuro replied to them with the blades on his thumbs over their necks, "You right. I'm not your captain anymore. I am just a person who has paid you for a job. If you can't finish it, I'll need a refund... in blood."

"You're still hoping for a miracle. Cat Claws is a moving skill that makes no noise. Even if you bring fifty kills, they would all be dead before they knew what hit them with this technique. We'll never get away if we leave the job now." Jango said to the people trying to resist pirates and protect the village, while also warning his crew of what failure would bring.

Jango continued, "However, when I met him again, I was afraid to see that he's still keeping to his habits. He still uses his forehand to move his glasses, to avoid leaving scars on his face. It meant that he didn't forget about his fighting skills."

"During these years on the island, I have stayed peaceful which has kept my temper down a little. So I will be a little more forgiving. Five minutes. If you can't defeat them in five minutes, I will kill everyone with my own hands." said Kuro as he gazed down the slopes to his crew. This had the intended effect as the crew and the Nyaban brothers now knew they were fighting for their lives, as Zoro and the other realized it would get much harder.

Zoro called out, "Somebody go wake up Luffy, we're going to need help from his 'friends'. I'll hold them off for now."

The pirates just focused on the only obstacle they had, "That man. If we can defeat that man, we can get through the slope and to the village. Yes, we're so close. He's not that good, we should be able to finish him in five seconds."

"Zoro, YOUR SWORDS!" shouted Nami as she kicked the swords towards Zoro while everyone's attention was elsewhere.

"You kick MY SWORDS !" replied Zoro as he was pissed his swords were bring treated is such a disrespective manner.

"How about a thank you?" asked Nami, before she moved to be unnoticed again.

"It's time... Thanks!" said the green haired swordsman who picked up the two swords.

The cat like brothers taunted the swordsman, "That's not gonna work. Even if you use three swords, it won't make you stronger."

"You don't know anything. If I use three swords, then my skills will improve with my Three Swords Technique. Which will show the difference between one sword and three, in my hands." said the man as he placed a sword in his mouth, while being able to speak with his mouth full. The enemy pirates were cheering their strongest warriors against this one man.

The cats charged while Zoro placed his two hand blades behind his mouth blade, one arm behind the blade and one in front of it while saying "Tiger.."

He launched into attack against the two of them with all three swords slashing down on the two warriors. Everyone stared at the result as the two brothers were taken down by one attack from the three bladed fighter, where he had been having trouble with only one blade. As the shocked pirates looked at the defeated brothers, Zoro taunted them, "Don't worry, I'll defeat all of you in less then five minutes."

Kuro pushed his hands to his glasses while avoiding hitting his face with his claws, "Try it if you dare."

Buchi, the fat Nyaban brother, likely sheltered from major damage by his bulk moved towards Captain Jango, "This is crazy. I will kill him. Captain Jango... hypnotize me!"

Kuro taunted Zoro, "He's still alive? Maybe your swords are dull."

It was too late as the cat brother was hypnotise and was starting to heal his wounds. Zoro reflected on what he was dealing with, 'This is trouble, big trouble. He was able to smash the rock floor of the slope when he was normal. When hypnotised, his strength must be stronger... freakishly strong. We need our own freak to deal with him'

Zoro was focused on the fight to come, but Nami had taken this distraction to do what Zoro suggested and what would turn this battle around. She knew, 'It's my chance to weak him up. Why is he still sleeping at a time like this?'

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Jango as he launched his disk at her, razor sharp edges glinting in the sun.

"Wake up! Everyone's been risking their lives." cried Nami as she stepped on Luffy's hard head and was about to try and beat him awake.

"Nami! Watch out!" Warned Zoro as he pointed out the disk which Nami turned around to see. Her heel dug into Luffy's face as she tried to twist in place and deal with the flying blade.

Before the blade could hit, Luffy come up awoken by the stomping, and shouted, "You're stepping on my Face, Nami!"

The blade hit his head and sunk into it instead of the young orange-headed girl. Yet what shocked everyone was the fact Luffy was still alive. Kuro was even asking himself, 'Isn't he suppose to be dead already?"

Looking closer the realized that Luffy had used his foot to brace himself on an attack it looked like he hadn't see coming. Luffy pulled out the bladed weapon and then dropped it as his hand went down to the watch like object on his wrist and seemed to be playing with it. A green flash later and the boy was replaced by a green plant monster with a flower like head shaped like fire.

Any wound on his head seemed to regrow without blood as Luffy shouted out, "Mr. Fireplant! Man, that really hurts. Good thing I have Mr. Fireplant to regrow any kind of damage I take."

"What? That kid not only woke up, but turned into a monster which can heal any wound. We're in trouble now. We'll nver be able to finish this in five minutes." came the collective comments from the pirate crew as they looked on at terror at the alien boy.

Luffy took a look at Nami as the plantman healed and noticed, "Your shoulder is bleeding."

"It's nothing, I'm fine. I've done my job, so you better take care of the rest of those pirates." said the girl as she slumped to her knees and held her bleeding wound. She finished with, "This is a fight we can't lose!"

She then ruined the moment of heroism by saying, "Because of all of the treasure we'll get by saving the village."

"I guess it means you're not that hurt. I'm still going to finish it." said the Plantman as he looked up the slope. He asked, "What? The caretaker is coming here?"

"In three minutes, I will kill all of you." said the man with the claws as he looked down. The pirates protested the amount of time they had left to fight and win or face death.

"Buchi, the're no time left. Go ahead and kill that swordsman. I'll take care of this kid. He can't heal if he's cut into pieces." said Jango as he ordered his man.

"Clahador! Stop this at once!" shouted a female voice behind the ruthless captain with the swords on his fingers. Turning around they saw it was Kaya, the rich girl who's fortune the pirate was going to take.

"Kaya? What are you doing here?" asked Usopp as he had befriend the girl all of those years ago and was doing this to protect her as well as the village.

"Isn't that the girl from the mansion? the girl we're suppose to get to?" asked Jango as he looked at the direction of the young woman. He continued in thought, 'So we don't have to go to the village as long as we kill that girl.'

"What a surprise, Miss Kaya? How did you come here?" asked Kuro, back in caretaker role.

"I heard everything from Merry." said Kaya as the pirate captain with the glasses reacted, changing roles back again.

"So, he's still alive? I thought that I had already finished him." said the man as he dashed the dreams of the young woman he had believed in him.

"I'm sorry, Usopp. Anyway, you won't forgive me. I didn't believe you when you saud Clahador was a pirate." commented Kaya as she took on a sorry looked as she turned to her bleeding friend.

"Don't worry about that now. Why did you come here? I told you not to run away from the village. Don't you realize that want to kill you?" shouted Usopp, bring the point to the matter.

"But you're fighting, aren't you? Even though we treated you badly, you are still fighting for us, even though you're injured." cameback the wealth young woman as she pointed out the boy's heroism.

"I told you I'm the bravest warrior of the sea." was the answer from the long nosed man.

"Clahador! If you want my treasure, I will give them all to you. You just have to leave this village." Kaya was trying to solve the battle without any further bloodshed. Kuro answer shocked her.

"You misunderstand, Miss Kaya. I want your money, but I also want a 'peaceful' life. The villagers trusted me for three years. It became part of my peaceful life. My plan will succeed when I acquire both of them. So the accident about pirates and your will are the most important things in my plan."

"Run, Kaya. Even when you tried to talk him out of it, you can't change his mind. He's not the caretaker you use to know." Usopp said, trying to convince the girl to save her own life even as she was paralyzed by the words of a man once trusted. This gave her enough strength to pull out a gun on Kuro.

"Leave this village!" commanded the girl with the gun, yet Kuro kept his cool.

"You have become stronger during the last three years. Do you remember? There were many things happening during those three years. Since you lost your parents, we have been together everyday. We were sailing together. We were going to the town together. when you were sick, I was the one to take care of you. We were happy and sad together. I've tried very hard to do everything for you. I have spent these five years doing stupid things, and I have been very patient. Everything I have don for you, today... the day that I kill you." said Kuro, evoking tender emotions and memories in the girl before ripping out her heart and soul. Usopp just worked into a rage at these words, and those that followed as Kuro continued.

"I used to be Captain Kuro, but I have to pretend to be good to the stupid girl who doesn't know anything. You know that I have to be very patient. Do you understand now? Those boring days that I have been through?" said Kuro as Kaya broke down as well as dropped her gun from the emotional pain.

"Kuro!" shouted Usopp as to Kaya's horror, the boy tried to punch the pirate captain.

"Usopp, I still have some business to do with you. You did hit me... very hard..." as Kuro began to attack the boy with his superspeed claws, all eyes were focused on him. Not on the plantman touching the object on his chest, till Kuro was yanked away from the boy by some invisible force.

A metallic voice echoed, "Mr. Magnet!"

The plantman had become a creature of black with yellow stripes on his chest, the wrist and ankles before the two fingered hands and two toed feet became yellow in colour, and on his shoulders before becoming just yellow on their points. Floating between the two points of the shoulders in a deep cut into the body, was the grey metal head with seams including one for the mouth and two glowing green eyes. Floating above the head was a straw hat.

"What the F..." was the thought which went through the minds of most of the people there.

"If you hit anybody again, or even try, I'll hit you another one hundred times. Or use Mr. Magnet's magnet powers to stop you... or make you dance?" said Luffy as he used the power of the polarity to lift Kuro by the claws and move his arms around like a goofy dance, making sure he was where he couldn't hurt people.

"What is he? Some monster man? A living demon? A creature from the heavens here to attack us?" cried out the confused pirates as they tried to comprehend the facts here. Some of them knew weird stuff like this happened, some even knew of devil fruits... but devil fruits powers could be understood in some way. It could explain the plantman as some kind of logia or zoan, but two monsters? No devil fruit should be able to do this?

Kuro slowly got himself under control from the movement which Luffy was making him do. However, it was only a moment. Which the Usopp pirates used to attack with bat, shovel and frying pan as they tried to take Kuro down with their weapons while he was not in control. The Black Cats captain pushed up his glasses with his hands, which had been smashed by the children's attack.

Kuro passed the three children without harming them, only to strike at Usopp... or try as he smashed against an invisible shield which was surrounding the long nose boy.

"I had thought you had eaten a devil fruit at first, but the change in the second unrelated monster with different powers means it's not that. Where did you get this power?" asked Kuro as he looked at the alien in the straw hat.

"It's all from the power of the Omnitrix, it gives me the power of a million aliens or more. All with superhuman powers and abilities." said the being as he cracked his fingers. This shocked everyone in the area from the pirates to Kaya and the Usopp pirates.

"Jango! I'll kill that kid and take this Omnitrix of his. With all of the powers it holds, it would give me power for more then a peaceful life and wealth. If I don't manage get the device or make it work, I'll still need you to take care of Miss Kaya. Makes sure that she writes her will, according to our plans. After that, kill her." said the former caretaker as he added, "Kill the three worms as well."

"Rodger!" said the hypnotist, as he pushed his hat up.

Zoro stood in the way with one sword raised, "Stop right there. To get through here, you have to get through me. I will not allow you to pass."

"Buchi, get him!" was the answer as the cat brother got into a rage against the three blade swordsman.

Buchi jumped into the sky with a kick, as he used his "Cat-a-pult Cat-astrophe" to stomp on Zoro. It rained down with more force as it caused the floor to break up and even causing the slope to act as if an earthquake hit the place. The cat brother then tried to slash at Zoro, only to be blocked by his sword.

"I defeated you once, I won't lose against a loser like you" said Zoro as he kicked his opponent away from him. As Zoro battle the fat man, Jango made it up the slope and to Kuro.

Watching this Usopp, weak from his wounds, did the only thing he could think of to help the situation, "Usopp's Pirates! You have to protect Kaya, you have to run away as fast as you can with her. This is the most important task I can give you. You have to get her to a safe place! don't tell me you can't do this. This is a direct order from your captain."

"Aye, Aye, Captain!" shouted the kids as they started to run to the older girl.

'Good speech Usopp, getting them to run away from all of this danger.' Zoro was impressed by the actions of the coward, who turned out to have a brave side to him.

"Don't be stupid. You think that you can escape from me? You think I will let you escape so easily?" said Jango as he began to spin his razor rings around his index fingers. Before he could fire the rings, he was hit from behind as he was knocked on his knees. Usopp laughed as he looked at the slingshot he had just used.

"Jango! Hurry up and catch them, you fool!" shouted Kuro as he ordered his minion to do as he planned. He turned to the defenders who were left, "Your plan isn't going to work. I know that she's weak, she can't run or hide from Jango for long. If you want to help her, you can go ahead. If you can survive while making it pass us."

"Usopp, just leave the rest to us." said Luffy as he and Zoro moved to get ready for their attacks.

Elsewhere...

The Usopp pirates were looking back as Piiman said, "Look back, is that the hypnotist following us?"

"Nah, I don't see him!" said Tamanegi as he and Ninjin were flanking Kaya as Piiman was taking the lead in their run from disasters.

"There's no way he can catch us in this forest!" said Ninjin as he ran.

"Don't worry Kaya! We'll protect you from danger!" replied the boy in glasses.

"On our honour and pride as members of Usopp's Pirates!" answered the boy in the lead. She gave a verbal thank you to them for their help and actions.

The trees around them suddenly sliced down into small stumps as they could make out the razor disks used by the hypnotist. As Jango was walking in the forest as he shaved down the forest, removing their hidding places under the leafy shadows. He called out as he approached closer, "Stop hidding you little brats! You think you can escape me?"

The boys were shocked as was the rich girl as she saw the forest get mowed down like blades of grass. He continued, "If you don't come out to play, I'll just have to destroy the whole forest!"


End file.
